New School, New Friends
by KeMondkemon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto! Murid yang lemah, paling sering kena bully, dan tak punya teman! semua itu gara-gara para penguasa di SMPnya yang sangat kejam! kini dia telah lulus SMP! dia berniat mencari teman yang kuat di sekolah barunya, untuk membalas mereka! sekolah seperti apa yang akan Naruto pilih? New School, New Friends : Action & Friendship. Naruto & All Friends. Read N Review! oke!
1. First Friend, Iruka Senpai

Daimo arigatou gozaimazu, pengunjung setia Fanfiction Naruto. Karena sudah mau mengeklik fict saya ini. Fufufufu...

Setelah sebelumnya membuat fict Cannon dengan judul "Buku Kutukan", kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fict yang sedikit berbeda. Fict ini berlatar di kehidupan SMU yang akan dijalani Uzumaki Naruto dalam sebuah lika-likunya berpetualang di SMU barunya. Tapi berhubung saya tidak terlalu mahir membuat Romance. Genre kali ini Friendship & Action meski sebenarnya campuran sih. Hehehehe..

**Read** and **Review**? Oke!

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**"New School, New Friends"**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Non-Cannon, akan ada banyak pertarungan, Typo's**

**Genre : Friendship & Action**

**Rate : T**

**Author : "KeMondKemon"**

**Chapter 1**

**First Friend, Iruka-Senpai**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan pernah punya teman! Dasar B-O-D-O-H!"

"Hahahaha.."

Empat orang anak laki-laki, Terlihat pergi menjauh meninggalkan bocah ingusan berperawakan sedang yang terikat di sebatang pohon. Tak tahu sudah berapa kali bocah itu di kerjai seperti ini.

"Dasar brengsek! Lihat saja! Setelah lulus nanti! Aku akan mendapat banyak teman dan menghajar kalian!" Nafas bocah itu sangat memburu. Dia tampak sangat kesal dengan perlakuan ke-4 anak tadi.

Anak-anak tadi berhenti, Mereka membalikan badannya. "Apa kau bilang? Kau bisa lulus saja sudah sangat beruntung! Jangan bermimpi untuk menghajar kami!" Kata salah satu dari mereka, mengejek.

"Hahahaha..." Lalu ke-4 orang tadi menghilang di rerimbunan ilalang tanpa jejak.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Bocah itu hanya menggerutu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu pertolongan seseorang.

**Tiga Bulan Kemudian**

**New Life**

Masa SMU? Siapa yang tak tahu? Semua orang yang telah mengenyam pendidikan ditingkat atas pasti tahu, kalau masa SMU merupakan masa yang paling menyenangkan.

Termasuk juga untuk bocah remaja berambut kuning yang hiperaktif, ambisius, optimis, dan ceroboh, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia yang bisa disebut anak bodoh, akhirnya bisa lulus SMP juga. Tentunya dengan dukungan orangtuanya, Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Di sekolahnya dulu yakni SMP Akademi, dia dikenal sebagai anak yang ceroboh dan tukang bikin onar. Bocah berambut kuning itu selalu menentang anak-anak bandel yang menguasai sekolahnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu kalau kekuatan mereka jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

Akibatnya bisa ditebak, ya, dia selalu ditindas dan dibully. Hal itu dilakukan, karena sewaktu SMP dia tidak memiliki teman yang disebabkan para penguasa itu melarang siapa saja berteman dengan Naruto. Tapi sekarang, dia telah lulus SMP. Dia bertekad untuk mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya di SMUnya nanti...

**Prologue**

**First Friend, Iruka-Senpai**

Hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran sekolah. Di sebuah rumah di kota Konohagakure, terlihat dua orang yang memiliki rambut warna kuning sedang berdebat. Mereka sedang perang adu mulut karena berbeda pendapat dalam bernegosiasi.

"Pokoknya aku mau masuk SMU Akatsuki!"

"Tidak bisa! SMU itu buruk untukmu Naruto..?! Ayah tidak suka kalau kau masuk sekolah itu!"

"Harus bisa! Aku ingin membalas kelakuan anak-anak itu Ayah! Mereka ingin masuk ke SMU Akatsuki! Jadi aku harus masuk ke situ juga!"

"What?! Jadi itu alasanmu?!" Sahut Minato memberi tatapan kaget pada Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Naruto memegang mulutnya, dia ternyata keceplosan. "Ayah... Tolonglah, biarkan aku masuk SMU Akatsuki."

Seraya memejamkan mata, Minato pun menjawab "Tidak, tidak, dan tidak!" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Waktu masuk SMP kamu memutuskan sendiri kemana kamu akan masuk, Oke? Saat itu Ayah biarkan. Tapi kali ini takan terulang kembali. Kamu harus ikuti permintaan ayah! Masuk ke SMU Konoha! Mengerti?!" Tegas laki-laki berambut kuning berponi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Bocah beriris biru itu hanya berdecak lidah dengan keputusan ayahnya, "Huh!" Gumamnya.

"Sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap! Jam 8 kita berangkat ke SMU Konoha."

Kemudian Minato berlalu. Naruto juga ikut melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamar mandi. Merasa tidak puas dengan keputusan ayahnya, bocah itu terdengar menggerutu kesal. "Huh! Seenaknya saja membuat keputusan. Dia pikir siapa yang akan sekolah."

**Jam 07.58 AM**

Nit.. Nit..

Suara klakson mobil terdengar sampai ke ruang tengah rumah Naruto. "Naruto! Ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat."

"Yeah sebentar, aku masih memakai sepatu, ayah!"

"Naruto, kamu yakin? Gak mau makan dulu?" Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah dapur.

"Ah, ibu. Kau mengagetkanku. Hehe, Iya engga perlu, hari ini cuma mendaftar ko. Takan lama. Hehehe" Senyum Naruto manis.

"hemm, begitu ya. Yasudaah, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Yup, Aku berangkat dulu bu." Pamit Naruto sembari tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol pada wanita berambut merah panjang, Kushina.

"Ya, hati-hati Naruto.." Respon Kushina menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh itu.

Di perjalanan, suasana begitu hening. Ini sangat jarang, biasanya Naruto selalu berisik dan banyak omong saat perjalanan seperti ini. Dia selalu membuka pembicaraan dengan topik apa saja. Tapi kali ini lain, Naruto tampak murung.

"Hmm, Naruto? Kenapa kamu diam saja? Biasanya kamu mengajak ayah ngobrol?" Ujar Minato membuka pembicaraan.

"Kamu marah ya? Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan terus. Ayah memutuskan ini bukannya tanpa alasan." Sekilas Minato memandang ke arah samping, memastikan apa yang yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

"..." Naruto masih tak bergeming. Bocah itu hanya fokus bermain game di ponselnya pura-pura tidak dengar. Minato yang melihat perilaku Naruto menjadi khawatir. Dia takut kalau keputusannya tadi, akan membuat Naruto tertekan.

"Hm... baiklah. Begini saja, kamu coba dulu masuk SMU Konoha 1 bulan. Jika kamu tidak betah, kamu boleh pindah ke SMU Akatsuki, bagaimana?"

Seketika itu Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya main game. nampaknya dia tertarik, "Hn, benarkah?"

"hemm..."

"Asyik... Kalau begitu aku setuju. Hehehe." Kata Naruto riang kembali. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya kembali riang.

"(aku yakin, Kau pasti lebih menyukai SMU Konoha)" Batin Minato memandang buah hatinya.

Kemudian suasana kembali seperti semula. Naruto jadi aktif bertanya pada ayahnya. Obrolan antara Ayah dan anak itu diwarnai tawa dan guyonan lucu mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di SMU Konoha. Minato langsung memarkir mobilnya dan segera mencari tempat pendaftaran.

Sepi, sunyi, seperti tak berpenghuni. Mereka tampak bingung dengan letak ruang pendaftaran. Ya, mungkin saja karena banyaknya ruangan kosong dan ukuran 60.2 hektar SMU Konoha terlalu luas untuk ukuran sekolah. Akibatnya mereka menghabiskan beberapa puluh menit untuk mencari ruang pendaftaran itu.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat ramai. Ya, itu adalah ruang pendaftaran. Bisa dilihat dari orang-orang yang keluar masuk ruangan itu, kebanyakan kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan seragam SMP. Buru-buru Minato dan Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan luas. Di dalam sangat sesak, ramai, berisik, dan meskipun ber-AC tetap saja panas. Ya, wajar saja, karena SMU Konoha begitu terkenal. Jadi, tak heran kalau siswa yang mendaftar mencapai 2000 lebih, walaupun tak semuanya diterima sih. Duo rambut kuning itu terpaksa harus sabar mengantri.

Hmm, ngomong-ngomong soal SMU Konoha, ada cerita menarik dibalik terkenalnya SMU tersebut. Minato Namikaze, dulunya murid SMU Konoha juga. Dia menjadi murid paling berbakat dan tercerdas di angkatannya karena dia menguasai segala jenis materi dengan baik. Di masanya bersekolah, dia sering mewakili sekolahnya untuk lomba apa saja tingkat kota, dan hebatnya dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Akibatnya, SMU lain banyak yang iri karena segala perlombaan hampir selalu dimenangkan SMU Konoha.

SMU Konoha pun mempunyai banyak musuh. Atas dasar hal itulah, pada akhirnya terjadi perselisihan yang tidak wajar seperti terjadinya bentrokan-bentrokan antar sekolah. Minato yang saat itu menjadi pemegang SMU Konoha selalu membawa pasukannya ikut berpatisipasi juga. Dia pun mendapat julukan The Yellow Flash dari Konoha karena kehadirannya di setiap tawuran tanpa ada yang tahu.

Sampai akhirnya, SMU Akatsuki begitu dendam dengan SMU Konoha. Hal ini terjadi, karena salah satu murid Konoha membunuh ketua SMU Akatsuki saat itu, Madara. walaupun sebenarnya masalah ini sudah berakhir damai karena pihak berwajib turun tangan. Tapi dendam itu terus disimpan oleh siswa Akatsuki sampai ke generasi berikutnya...

Bicara soal dendam, apa yang kita temukan disini.

"Minato?"

"Fugaku? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya, kau masih mengenaliku rupanya? Hahaha" Ujar Fugaku Uchiha sembari memeluk Minato.

Fugaku adalah teman seangkatan Minato. Dia merupakan rival abadi Minato saat memperebutkan kekuasaan SMU Konoha. Fugaku sebenarnya memiliki dendam terhadap Minato, karena Minato berhasil menjatuhkannya di pertarungan terakhir. Tapi itu adalah cerita zaman dulu saat mereka masih bersekolah. Sekarang mereka menjadi teman baik atau bisa disebut sahabat.

"haha.. Tentu saja Teme! Lama tidak jumpa? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hahaha.. Baik! Kau masih ingat dengan panggilan itu Dobe?" Kata Fugaku membalas sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja, hehe. Dan lumayan baik. Oya ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Minato melihat Fugaku membawa kwitansi yang sama dengan yang dipegang dirinya.

"Aku sedang mengantar anakku mendaftar di sini. Kalau kau?"

"Wah, sama dong. Aku juga. Ini perkenalkan anakku, Naruto."

"Naruto Ayo beri salam pada paman Fugaku."

Naruto hanya membungkukan badannya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi kecewa. Ya, harusnya saat ini Minato mengajaknya makan. Tapi karena Minato bertemu dengan teman lamanya, Naruto tahu pasti, mereka akan ngobrol lama seperti yang terjadi pada saat pendaftaran tadi. Minato bertemu Chouza, inoichi dan Sikaku yang mengakibatkan obrolan yang cukup lama.

"Hemm, dia sangat mirip denganmu Minato. Terutama rambut kuningnya ini." Fugaku mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Hehehe, tentu saja Temee! Dia itu akan menjadi anak yang hebat sepertiku. Hihihi... Oya? Di mana anakmu?" Minato clingak-clinguk baru menyadari kalau Fugaku belum mengenalkan anaknya.

"Hahahaha... Percaya diri sekali kau Dobe! Anakku, sudah pulang duluan tadi." Ujar Fugaku menggosok hidungnya.

"Hahaha... Laki-laki? Atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki! dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang berbakat sepertiku. Hehe" Kali ini Fugaku membanggakan anaknya.

"Hahaha, apa benar? Semoga saja, anak kita dapat berteman baik ya.. Tidak seperti kita waktu dulu." Ujar Minato membayangkan masa mudanya bersama Fugaku.

"Haha.. Benar. Apa kau ingat saat dulu kita pertama bertemu? Gayamu seperti kera yang berbaris. Kau membawa pasukan yang berjejer dan mengajakku masuk ke gengmu. Haha.."

"Hahaha... Benar benar... Waktu itu aku masih terlalu polos.. Haha" Minato tertawa lepas mengingat masa lalunya. Dia nampak senang bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya.

Fugaku dan Minato? Dulunya mereka seperti anjing dan kucing karena tak bisa akur. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menjadi teman baik. Naruto yang tak ingin mengganggu reuni mereka, meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk pergi makan. Dia hanya diberi beberapa lembar uang saja.

.oOo.

"Minato? Fugaku? Kaukah itu?" Naruto mencoba menirukan percakapan Ayahnya tadi.

"Huwaaa.. Apa-apaan dia. Seenaknya membuat janji! Tapi apa nyatanya! Bohong!" Celoteh Naruto. Dia masih frustasi dengan ayahnya. Minato sudah berjanji saat pendaftaran tadi. Kalau Naruto bersabar sebentar menunggu Minato mengobrol, Minato akan mengajaknya makan di Restoran. Tapi berhubung Minato bertemu teman lamanya kembali, semuanya jadi batal.

KRUYUKK...

Suara perut Naruto terdengar meronta. Bocah berambut kuning itu memegang perutnya. "Aku lapaar... Huh... Seandainya tadi pagi aku makan, mungkin takan selapar ini..."

Muka Naruto terlihat kusut. Dia masih berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. "Kantin... Kantin... Kantin... Di mana kantin..."

Sementara Naruto masih mencari kantin. Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sepi tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, tampak segerombolan orang sedang mencoba melakukan bully.

"Hei, Iruka! Minggu kemarin kau tidak memberi jatah! Minggu ini kau juga menolaknya? Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu hah?!" Kata Laki-laki memakai bandana dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih.

Dia adalah Muzuki! salah satu anak bandel yang bersekolah di SMU Konoha. Kebiasaannya yang selalu meminta jatah uang kepada semua anak lemah seperti Iruka itu, terkadang membuat resah. Dia juga tak segan melakukan tindak kekerasan pada orang yang tak mau memberinya uang.

"Aku lupa membawa uang Muzuki-san. Satu-satunya uang yang kubawa adalah uang untuk membayar biaya daftar ulang kenaikan kelas." Kata orang yang memiliki luka horisontal di batang hidungnya dengan rambut dipocong menundukan kepala. Rupanya dia tak pandai berdusta.

Mizuki yang tahu bahwa Iruka berbohong, menggodanya. "Oh, kenapa kau tidak pakai saja uang itu? Kau tinggal menggantinya saat tiba di rumah nanti."

"tidak bisa begitu..."

"kyahahaha, jadi kau lebih memilih ada yang terluka daripada memberi uangmu begitu?"

"Bukan.. Bukan begitu.. Tap-..."

Sebelum Iruka melanjutkan kalimatnya Mizuki keburu mencegatnya. "sssseetttt... Cukup! Anak-anak lakukan!"

"AAaa..." Teriak Iruka melihat anak-anak suruhan Mizuki tampak merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka segera melingkis seragam, dengan tangan dikepalkan bersiap menyerang Iruka.

"Hehehe, ayo selesaikan..."

"Berhenti!" tampak orang berambut kuning berdiri di depan pintu. Seketika aktifitas anak-anak tadi jadi terhenti.

Ternyata itu Naruto! Dia yang sekilas menyaksikan kejadian itu dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. tidak bisa membiarkan bully terjadi di depan matanya. Lalu beberapa orang berseragam SMU Konoha, terlihat mendekati Naruto. "Hei, kau sepertinya murid baru? Apa yang kau cari di sini?"

"Hmm, siapa kalian?" Tanya Naruto enteng.

"Kami adalah siswa senior di sini, kau sedang cari apa? Mungkin kami bisa membantu?" Mereka tampak akan berbuat sesuatu pada Naruto. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresi para senior itu, yang terlihat kurang bersahabat.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali... Em, kantin di mana ya? Aku lapar ingin makan?" Tanya Naruto polos mendengar penawaran dari anak-anak itu. Kepala bocah berambut kuning itu manggut-manggut. Dia sesaat melupakan tujuannya datang ke situ.

"Owh.. Ternyata kau ingin mencari kantin ya? Aku tahu tempatnya... Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus bayar dulu pada kami. Sebagai ongkos memberikan informasi, bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Begitu ya.. Yasudah, aku tidak jadi bertanya. Permisi... Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam." Kata Naruto sambil bergerak menerobos gerombolan orang-orang tadi.

"Hei, permisi? Ada yang tahu di mana letak kantin? Tadi aku bertanya pada mereka tapi aku harus bayar dulu. Maukah kau memberitahuku tanpa aku bayar?" Naruto menunjuk kearah orang yang menghampirinya tadi.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya diam melihat tingkah Naruto. "Bos? Bocah ini sepertinya punya banyak uang. Bagaimana kalau kita palak saja." Bisik seseorang.

"Hehehe.. Ide bagus!"

Naruto yang samar-samar mendengar percakapan mereka, melengos santai pura-pura tak dengar. Dia mengamankan uang yang dibawanya dengan menaruh di saku celana. Tangannya dimasukan ke kedua saku celannya.

Lalu, salah satu dari anak senior itu tiba-tiba berlari cepat, mencoba memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto pun secara reflek hanya menghindar lemas dengan bergeser ke samping.

BRUUAAKKKK...

"Heh! Kurang ajar! Rupanya kau menyadarinya."

"Dasar bodoh! Dari awal aku sudah tahu! Kalau kalian ada niat jahat! apa yang mau kalian lakukan pada kakak ini?" Kata Naruto spontan sambil menunjuk Iruka. Naruto kini lebih serius, tidak pura-pura lagi menjadi bodoh. Iruka yang merasa ditunjuk hanya diam.

"Hmm.. SMP Akademi yaa. Rupanya kau bersekolah di SMP yang terkenal juga... Di SMP itu kudengar tempatnya anak-anak brutal apa kau salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya orang berambut putih panjang melihat identitas Naruto dari bet yang terjahit di baju Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu untuk tahu tentangku."

"kakak? Apa kau tahu letak kantin di SMU ini?" tanya Naruto melihat ke arah Iruka.

"Ya, aku tahu di mana letak kantin itu."

"Hahaha.. Syukurlah. Kau mau memberitahukanku tanpa aku harus membayar kan?" Jawab Naruto enteng menggosok hidungnya.

"tentu."

"shishishishi.. Baguslah! ayo kita pergi." Naruto membalikan badan tanpa ragu mencoba keluar ruangan meninggalkan Mizuki dan anak buahnya sambil menarik Iruka.

"Berani sekali anak bau kencur itu berbicara seperti itu di depanku. Dia mengabaikanku! Aku berubah pikiran. Ayo, beri dia pelajaran baru di sekolah kita."

"Hahaha.. Aku tahu bos."

Lalu gerombolan orang itu, segera mengambil senjata yang terselip di punggung dan tas mereka seperti kayu, tongkat bisbol, gear sepeda, dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya alat-alat itu dilarang untuk dibawa ke sekolah. Namun, karena hari ini masih hari libur di mana mereka masuk sekolah hanya untuk daftar ulang kenaikan kelas. Peraturan itu jadi tidak berlaku untuk saat ini.

Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya bersikap biasa. Mungkin karena perutnya yang terlalu lapar, jadi dia tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Hei, bocah. Mereka sepertinya akan bertindak. Ayo kita lari." Iruka tampak ketakutan.

"Tenang saja. Nggak perlu lari. Ada aku di sini. Hehehe" Jawab Naruto enteng mengedipkan matanya.

Iruka hanya menurut saja pada Naruto. Meskipun dia agak khawatir dengan jawaban Naruto yang menolaknya untuk lari.

Tak lama kemudian merekapun melancarkan serangan pada Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Naruto, mencoba memukul Naruto menggunakan tongkat bisbol.

WUSH!

Naruto hanya memundurkan badannya, sesaat sebelum tongkat bisbol mengenai pundaknya. Akibatnya serangan itu hanya mengenai angin.

"Apa?!"

"Heee... BODOH!"

BRUKK! JDUG!

Naruto menginjak kaki orang itu dan menyikut lehernya. Orang itu pun terjatuh menggeliat memegang leher karena pukulan Naruto menghujam keras. Sakin sakitnya, dia nampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain berteriak.

"Aaaaaa.."

"Upss..."

Lalu tak sampai di situ, lima orang sekaligus langsung mengepung Naruto. Mizuki tampak hanya menonton dari jauh. Iruka yang melihat itu segera menjauh karena takut terkena imbasnya.

"Heee.. Dasar pengecut. Beraninya main kroyokan!" Naruto melirik satu per satu musuhnya.

"Mau pengecut atau tidak! bukan masalah. Yang penting kami puas! Kau sudah melukai salah satu teman kami. Jadi kau harus membayarnya."

"Hyaa..." Seseorang dengan Tongkat bisbol besi melancarkan pukulannya pada Naruto.

Namun Naruto berhasil menghindar kembali dengan bergerak ke samping. Sesegera mungkin Naruto menendang orang itu dengan keras. Akibatnya orang itu menabrak salah satu temannya dan jatuh bersama.

Lalu orang dengan gear sepeda ikut menyerangnya juga. Naruto segera membungkukan badannya menghindari serangan. Tapi di saat itu juga orang dengan Kayu balok besar melancarkan serangan. Akibatnya serangan itu mengenai telak tengkuk Naruto.

BUGH!

"Adawww.." Naruto segera berguling ke depan untuk menjauh.

"Hei, bocah! Hati-hati... Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu! Aku tidak bisa berkelahi..."

"hehehe... Tenang saja kakak, aku akan mengalahkan mereka..." Teriak bocah rambut kuning itu melambaikan tangan. Naruto tampak biasa saja, padahal dia terkena serangan telak di tengkuknya.

"Hei! Jangan urusi yang di sana. Lawanmu di sini. Sombong sekali kau."

"Hm, bersiaplah. Kalian akan segera kukalahkan. Akan kutunjukan hasil latihanku di gunung myobouku selama liburan kemarin. Shishishishi..." Naruto meletakan tasnya dan melakukan pemanasan.

Tak berapa lama lima orang tadi langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun ikut berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hiyyaaaa..."

DUUGGGHHHH! SREKKK!

Naruto langsung melompat menendang dada dua orang sekaligus dengan keras. Lalu dia bergerak kembali menendang bagian kaki orang setelahnya, yang seketika itu juga, orang itu terjatuh kesakitan.

"Aaa..."

Serangan pun juga dilancarkan dari pihak musuh. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba memukul Naruto. Tapi dengan sigap Naruto menahan dengan tangannya. Dia langsung melompat menggepit tangan penyerang dengan kedua kaki dan menguncinya. Tangan orang itu, lalu dipuntir sehingga senjatanya lepas dan menimbulkan suara seperti tulang patah.

KREEETEEE'KKKK...

"AaaRG..."

Naruto telah berhasil mengalahkan 4 orang lawannya. Sekarang tinggal satu orang memegang sebuah belati.

"Shishishi... Sekarang giliranmu? Hmm, kenapa kau? celanamu basah begitu?" Naruto memperhatikan orang itu.

Orang itu hanya diam, ternyata dia kencing di celana. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan melihat teman mereka dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk melancarkan serangan. Lalu ditendangnya telapak tangan yang memegang pisau belati. Seketika itu pisaunya terlepas dari tangan. Lalu Naruto segera melompat dan menyalto lampu bohlam yang berada tepat di atas mereka hingga pecah.

PYAARR...

"AaaaaRG... Boss... Dia terlalu kuat." Dia langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Semua lawan kini telah kalah. Mereka yang masih tersadar, segera menyingkir dan mendekat ke Mizuki sambil memapah dan menggendong teman yang terluka. sorot mata tajam di tujukan pada bocah beriris biru itu. Sedangkan si bocah hanya memberi tatapan malas-malasan.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat segerombolan orang dengan tampang berandalan berjalan dari arah belakang Mizuki. "Hei, lawan seperti apa yang kau hadapi? Sampai-sampai memanggil kami untuk datang kemari?"

Mizuki dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ah, kalian sudah datang? Cepat sekali? Ma-maaf sebelumnya, aku menelpon kalian dengan mendadak begini. Hmm, lawannya itu?" Mizuki menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Saat Naruto bertarung, ternyata Mizuki sudah menghubungi segerombolan orang dengan tampang menyeramkan itu. Lalu si bocah beriris biru hanya menyipitkan matanya. Dia tampak tak asing lagi dengan segerombolan orang di belakang Mizuki.

"Hmm, Rupanya hanya seorang bocah SMP? Kau terlalu lemah Mizuki! Seharusnya kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

"Ma-maaf Senpai. Dia terlalu kuat. Aku pasti akan membayar kalian dua kali lipat, jika kalian memberi pelajaran padanya."

"Akan aku pegang omonganmu itu. Sekarang pergilah.."

"Ba-baikk Senpai... Awas kau! Akan kuingat wajahmu... Ayo kita pergi..." Mizuki tampak memberi tatapan dingin pada Naruto.

"Yaa.. Sampai jumpa... Semoga kita bertemu lagi yaa... Daahh?" Kata Naruto polos melambaikan tangan. Mizuki dan lainnya segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sekarang tinggal sembilan orang berpenampilan mengerikan dan Naruto yang berseragam SMP. Naruto segera mengambil tas ranselnya. Dia pun berdiri santai menghadap kesembilan orang itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke kedua saku celananya.

"Sepertinya kalian bukan murid sini? Kalian dari sekolah mana?" Kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kegugupan di wajah Naruto.

"Hemm, kau tak perlu tahu tentang kami. Lagi pula daripada kau bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak mencari cara saja supaya bisa lolos dari kami?" Tanya seseorang dengan enam buah tindik di batang hidungnya. Sepertinya dia yang menjadi bos di gerombolan itu.

"Aku takan lari..." Tegas Naruto mantap.

Sedangkan Iruka terlihat menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jidat dan pelipisnya mulai berkeringat.

"Apa kita perlu turun tangan juga Pein?" Tanya seseorang lagi dengan rambut kuning menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Tak usah, kurasa Hidan saja sudah cukup. Hn.. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Hidan?"

"Tentu Pein! Serahkan padaku." Lalu orang berambut klimis dengan jubah yang tidak terpakai sempurna itu maju. Sekarang posisinya bertambah dekat dengan Naruto.

"apa kau sudah siap bocah? Aku bisa merasakan bau darah segar dari tubuhmu. Kyahahaha..." Tanya Hidan yang memegang senjata besar dengan 3 gerigi disandarkan pada pundaknya. Dia menjulurkan lidah dan melumat bibirnya sendiri.

"Jadi? Kau mengajakku bertarung?" Naruto mengorek lubang hidungnya menggunakan jari kelingking. Ekspresinya begitu datar. Dia tak menunjukan rasa takutnya sedikit pun. Sedangkan Iruka tampak khawatir, bukan! tapi sangat sangat khawatir. Sepertinya Iruka sudah mengenal segerombolan orang dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah itu. Lalu dia pun tak tinggal diam.

Iruka berlari mendekati Naruto. Sekarang posisinya tepat di depan Naruto. "Senpai-senpai... Maafkan kami yaa.. Izinkan kami pergi dari sini.." Kata Iruka sembari memohon Lalu bersujud.

Naruto diam melihat aksi Iruka yang pasrah begitu. Bagi naruto, hal itu sangatlah memalukan. Itu sama sekali bukan prinsipnya. Ya, bocah itu selalu memegang prinsip tak ada kata 'menyerah' sebelum bertarung.

"Apa yang akan kami dapat jika kalian kubiarkan pergi?" Tanya orang bertindik tadi merespon Iruka. Sedangkan Hidan hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat Pein.

"Saat ini aku memang tidak punya apa-apa untuk kalian. Tapi lain kali aku pasti akan memberikan uang pada kalian."

"Lain kali ya? Sepertinya terdengar tak mengenakan di telingaku? Apa bisa kupegang omonganmu?"

"Iya, lain kali. Aku takan bohong. Percayalah.."

"Apa yang membuat aku akan percaya padamu?"

Iruka tampak berpikir, dia lalu berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Kau bisa am-"

"Haaa... Terlalu lama! Sudah cukup basa-basinya! Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang! Hyaa..." Hidan memotong pembicaraan Iruka dan Pein. Dia berlari ke arah Naruto bersiap menyerang. Sedangkan Iruka yang melihat itu jadi diam seperti batu. Dia terlalu takut sehingga badannya tak bisa digerakan.

"Hei, kakak! kau menghalangiku? Minggirlah.. Aku akan melawan mereka semua..." Bocah berambut kuning itu lekas berlari menenggor badan Iruka. Seketika itu juga Iruka tersingkir dari pandangan Naruto.

Lalu Hidan segera mengayunkan pedangnya pada Naruto. Bocah berambut kuning itu bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindarinya.

WUSHH... Serangan itu hanya menebas angin.

"Gerakan bagus! Bagaimana dengan ini!"

Hidan melempar senjatanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun kembali menghindar. Tapi sayang, karena sebuah tali yang terpasang pada senjata itu, Hidan dengan mudah mengendalikan arah serangannya. Senjata itu bergerak mengikuti arah hindaran Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari senjata itu mendekat padanya, segera menggerakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang senjata itu agar tak melukai badannya. Akhirnya serangan itu dapat di belokan. Senjata itu mengenai tembok, yang seketika itu senjatanya jadi menancap pada tembok tersebut.

TRIINKKK... BRUKK..

"Lumayan juga.. Kau bisa menangkis senjataku."

"(Sial! Hampir saja aku mati! Kalau senjata itu sampai mengenaiku! badanku bisa hancur! Senjatanya sangan berat. Aku jadi terpental karena mehanannya)." Batin Naruto. Iruka hanya berkeringat dingin melihat serangan berbahaya itu.

Naruto segera bangkit. Dia kali ini menaruh tasnya. Tatapannya jadi tajam. Terpancar aura pembunuh yang dasyat dari bocah berambut kuning itu.

"Aura siapa ini? Apakah mungkin dari bocah itu?"

"Hidan! Berhati-hatilah!" Ucap Pein menasehati Hidan. Sekilas dia merasakan aura pembunuh dari arah Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Ini hanyalah anak SMP!" Kata Hidan meremehkan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto hilang dari pandangan Hidan. "Apa! Cepat sekali! Di mana dia." Hidan hanya terkesiap melihat kecepatan Naruto. Semua yang menonton itu juga kaget melihatnya.

"Di belakangmu!" Kata orang dengan topeng spiral.

Lalu secara reflek Hidan menganyunkan senjatanya ke samping, berputar ke belakang. Naruto merendahkan badannya, posisinya jadi berjongkok. Dia lalu menyerang bagian kaki Hidan dengan memutar salah satu kakinya dari samping. Secara reflek juga, Hidan melompat menghindar bersalto ke depan melewati tubuh Naruto yang berjongkok.

Saat di udara, Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyerang. Dia segera mengangkat kedua kakinya dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan untuk menendang sekaligus berdiri. Hidan yang menyadari itu langsung membuat tameng dengan senjatanya.

BRUUKKK...

Hidan terpental beberapa meter. Tapi dia langsung bangkit dan berdiri kembali. "Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu! Kali ini aku akan lebih serius." Hidan tersenyum puas. Mungkin karena dia bertarung dengan lawan yang lumayan tangguh.

"Jangan menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja. Kali ini aku pasti mengenaimu." Naruto juga tersenyum sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya.

Hidan segera berlari ke arah Naruto. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto juga berlari ke arah Hidan. Tanpa di sadari siapapun, Naruto sudah berada di depan Hidan.

"Halo..." Naruto menyeringai menunjukan giginya yang putih.

"Apa!"

BUAGHTTTT...

Sebelum Hidan menghindar, Naruto sukses melancarkan serangannya. Tubuh Hidan jadi terangkat ke udara karena Naruto menendang janggut Hidan dengan ujung sepatunya. Secepat kilat Naruto melompat dan bersalto menendang kepala Hidan dengan tumitnya.

DUGHT...!

Hidan terkena serangan telak dari Naruto. Dia terjatuh, wajahnya menghantam lantai dengan keras. sedangkan senjatanya yang berat dan besar, terlepas dan jatuh ke samping tergelincir mengenai tembok.

BRUUKK... TRINGGG TRINGG TRINGG.. BREEK...

Tubuh Hidan tampak terkulai. Naruto segera bergerak mundur menjauh dari Hidan. Gerombolan orang tadi segera mendekat ke arah Hidan, mereka membantu Hidan berdiri. Sedangkan dua orang lagi mengambil senjata Hidan mengangkat bersama. Hidan pingsan, dari mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Sangat jelas karena bekas darah mengotori lantai yang putih itu.

"Pein! Sepertinya rahang Hidan retak! Kita harus segera mengobatinya" kata orang dengan rambut menutup sebelah matanya sambil memeriksa keadaan Hidan.

Pein hanya mengangkat tangannya. Hal itu menandakan agar orang yang mengajaknya bicara diam. Lalu Pein berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun hanya diam melihat Pein mendekat. Sorot mata Pein begitu tajam. Sekarang dia sudah berada di depan Naruto. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mereka. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya terbengong.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanya Pein memecah keheningan.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi!" Lalu Pein pun berbalik. Dia bergerak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ayo pergi! Kita harus mengobati Hidan. Dia terluka parah." Lalu segerombolan orang tadi segera mengikuti Pein yang berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

.oOo.

"Waaahhh... Kau hebat sekali... Tadi gerakan itu sangat mengagumkan? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa mengalahkan salah satu orang berbahaya itu! Siapa Namamu?" Iruka tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Naruto sambil memperhatikan tubuh Naruto dengan detail.

"hehehe... Terima kasih. Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau sendiri?" kata Naruto sambil berjalan dan mengambil tasnya. Iruka pun langsung mengikuti Naruto.

"Aku Iruka Umino dari kelas 11-2. Apakah kita bisa menjadi teman? Kau anak baru kan?"

Naruto berhenti lalu menghadap Iruka. "Haa.. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mau berteman denganku?.. Tentu saja bisa Iruka-Senpai. Hehehe. Aku anak baru di sini."

"Hahaha.. Sepertinya kau sangat senang. Dari mana kau belajar teknik bertarung seperti itu?" Tanya Iruka antusias. Dia tampak kagum dengan Naruto.

"Hehehe... Latihan, oh ya, apa kau kenal dengan mereka? Aku rasa mereka bukan murid sini." Naruto menoleh ke arah Iruka. Dia tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak tahu ya?" Iruka penasaran.

"Hmm.." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya pernah melihat segerombolan orang dengan jubah bercorak awan merah itu. Tapi, dia lupa di mana dia melihatnya.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Jadi, mereka itu adalah siswa dari SMU Akatsuki. Mereka dikenal sebagai anak berandalan yang biasa disewa untuk melakukan tindakan tidak baik. Seharusnya sih, mereka gak boleh berurusan dengan siswa SMU Konoha. Karena bisa merusak perjanjian. Tapi karena statusmu baru calon, Mungkin saja peraturan itu tidak berlaku." Jelas Iruka.

Setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan dari Iruka, Naruto jadi ingat. Dia pernah melihat segerombolan orang dengan jubah seperti itu, di album foto kenangan SMU milik ayahnya, Minato Namikaze. Di foto itu tampak ayah Naruto sedang berjabat tangan dengan salah satu dari orang yang berjubah seperti itu.

"Memang apa perjanjiannya?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi denger-denger sih perjanjian damai gitu. Karena dulunya SMU Konoha dan SMU Akatsuki pernah berperang. Tapi setelah polisi bertindak. Dan pemegang SMU Konoha saat itu setuju untuk berdamai. Akhirnya terbentuklah perjanjian itu." Kata Iruka lagi.

"Oh... Memang siapa pemegang SMU Konoha saat itu?"

Iruka berpikir, "Hmm, siapa ya? Kukira namanya... Mit... Emm. Minkas.. Ah, iya! Namanya Minto Kaze." Kata Iruka menunjukan jari telunjuknya.

"Minto Kaze ya.. Dia pasti orang yang hebat. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya..." Kata Naruto membayangkan orang yang disebutkan Iruka. Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya orang yang dimaksud Iruka adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ya, Minato Namikaze.

"Mungkin suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengannya. Masih berminat untuk pergi ke kantin? Kalau iya, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen." Iruka berjalan lebih cepat.

Naruto yang mendengar tawaran itu langsung tergiur. "Haaaa... Benarkah? Tentu... Aku sangat lapar... Kau baik sekali Iruka-Senpai. Padahal kita baru kenal." Naruto mengeluarkan mata blingnya sambil berjalan mengikuti Iruka.

"Hehehe... Tak apa, itu sebagai tanda pertemanan kita. Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo cepat ikuti aku... Di sana biasanya ramai. Nanti kita bisa kehabisan." Iruka lalu berlari.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan meresponnya. Dia ikut berlari juga mengikuti Iruka, seniornya.

Di kantin, tepatnya Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, mereka makan bersama, yang tentunya diwarnai canda tawa di antara mereka. Di samping itu, mereka juga menceritakan kepribadian mereka masing-masing termasuk cerita masa SMP Naruto. Iruka tak menyangka ada seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu sama dengan dirinya. Ya, hidup sendirian tanpa teman di waktu SMP. Walaupun Naruto bersekolah di SMU Akademi yang terkenal akan siswanya yang brutal. Tapi Naruto begitu baik dan polos. Berbeda sekali dengan berita yang beredar.

**-Prologue End!-**

**Bersambung... .**

* * *

Awalnya aku rada bingung dalam pembuatan prolognya. Tapi karena ide mengalir sedemikian derasnya, aku tulis aja semua yang ada dipikiranku. Shishishi...

Selanjutnya aku berencana menampilkan NaruHina Moment!

kelanjutan cerita, tergantung dari penilaian pembaca semua. Aku lanjut kalau menurut kalian bagus or Delete kalau gak bagus?!

Jadi, please **Review**!

Thanks For Reading! ;-)


	2. Hyuuga's Princess

Daimo arigatou gozaimazu, pengunjung setia Fanfiction Naruto. Karena sudah mau mengikuti fict saya ke bagian selanjutnya. Fufufufu...

Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada reader semua, karena sudah me**review** dan menanggapi cerita saya. Oh ya , jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan ditanyakan lewat review dengan login ya, jadi nanti aku bisa bales lewat PM/Lewat Chapter story. Soalnya kalau bales lewat **Review** box, jadi gimana gitu. Aku lihat di FF Author lain, sang author jarang bales **review** pertanyaan dari readersnya. Kalau kaya gitu kan kasihan ya.. Tapi kalo aku (kemondkemon) pasti tak bales ko.. Oleh itu jangan sungkan **review** ya.. Kalau bisa sebanyak-banyaknya. Segala macam **review** sangat membantu bwt saya. Oke segitu dulu. Kita lanjut ke cerita. Hehe...

Cerita sebelumnya, Naruto tampak jago dalam pertarungan pertamanya. Dan seperti yang sudah saya bilang di akhir Chapter 1, di Chapter ini akan ada adegan **NaruHina** Moment!..

Iruka disini, aku jadiin temen 1 sekolah, begitu juga yang lainnya...

Read and** Review**? Oke!

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**"New School, New Friends"**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Action, Typo's, akan ada banyak pertarungan**

**Genre : Friendship & Action**

**Rate : T**

**Author : "KeMondKemon"**

**Chapter 2**

**Hyuuga's Princess**

**.**

**.**

Gara-gara keasyikan ngobrol dengan Iruka, Naruto jadi lupa waktu. Sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau sudah berjam-jam berada di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Ibunya yang galak pasti memarahi habis-habisan kalau dia pulang lebih sore dari ini.

"maaf Nak, apakah kamu tidak pulang? Ini sudah semakin sore loh? Kamu masih berseragam sekolah begitu? Apakah orangtuamu tidak mencari?"

Naruto melirik seseorang yang berkata padanya. Dia ternyata pemilik Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, Teuchi. "Ah, paman? Memang ini sudah jam berapa? Perasaan aku baru sebentar?"

"Ini sudah jam 4 lebih 12 sore Nak."

Mendengar kata 'Jam 4 lebih 12', Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Apuuaaa? Jangan bercanda paman?"

Teuchi menghentikan aktifitasnya mengaduk panci besar berisi kuah "Aku tidak bercanda nak? Lihat jam itu. Dan juga awan di luar sana." dengan tangan menunjuk jam dinding dan awan yang tampak dari jendela.

Sesegera mungkin Naruto melihat ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding kedai untuk memastikan. Dan benar apa kata Teuchi, jam menunjukan pukul 04.12 PM. Awan pun sudah semakin gelap. "Aaaaa... Aku harus pulang!" Naruto berteriak sambil memegang rambutnya. Dia tampak sangat kaget.

Secepat kilat, Naruto mengambil tasnya, "Iruka-Senpai. Makasih yaa sudah mentraktirku. Dan paman, ramennya sangat enak. Aku pasti selalu ke sini saat sudah berangkat nanti. Sampai jumpa..." Dia lari terburu-buru dengan tangan diacungkan seraya melambai. Ya, dia tahu kalau orangtuanya pasti cemas karena sebelumnya dia bilang akan sebentar saja.

Iruka hanya memandang punggung bocah rambut kuning itu yang semakin menjauh sambil tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu lagi Naruto." Gumamnya.

.oOo.

Pinggir jalan depan SMU Konoha, seorang bocah berseragam SMP terlihat berdiri sendirian di halte. Dia tampak sedang menunggu bus. Tapi karena hari sudah sore, angkutan umum yang biasa lewat sudah mulai jarang.

"Aduhhh... Gimana nih? Di mana sih angkutannya? Ko Gak lewat-lewat! Kalau begini aku bisa dimarahi ibu nih. Baterai hp juga LOW lagi. Haduuhhhh..." Naruto melihat ponselnya yang sudah mati itu diteruskan dengan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tanpa diduga Naruto, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. "Apua? Kenapa hujan? Padahal tadi cuaca baik-baik saja?" Bocah itu baru menyadari setelah butiran air jatuh mengenai tubuhnya.

Dia pun hanya menundukan kepala berjalan menuju bangku yang tersedia di halte itu. Sepertinya dia menyesal. "Huu... Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang." Hembusan nafas kesal keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto terjebak hujan di halte depan sekolah. Dikeluarkannya sebuah jaket warna oranye dari tas ransel yang ia gendong. Tak menunggu waktu lama, dia langsung memakainya. Dia juga mengubah posisinya yang semula berdiri menjadi duduk. Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia menelpon atau sms ayahnya di rumah untuk mejemput. Tapi karena baterai ponselnya LOW, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu bus di halte tersebut untuk pulang.

Hujannya deras. Suara petir mewarnai hujan sore itu. "Hm, bau apa ini? Wangi banget..." Naruto mendenguskan hidung karena mencium bau wangi seperti parfum. Dia lantas melirik ke arah samping kanan.

"Aaaaa... Siapa kau? Sejak kapan berada di sini?" Ucapnya melebarkan mata kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? tiba-tiba saja ada seorang cewek yang duduk di sebelahnya. Cewek itu tampak berumuran sebaya dengan Naruto. Baju berwarna cokelat lengan pendek terlihat cukup basah. Celana jeans 3/4 yang gadis itu kenakan juga demikian. rambutnya yang panjang juga berponi, menutup sebagian wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak seram. Hal itu lantas membuat Naruto merinding. Dia menyangka kalau cewek itu adalah hantu.

"hiikkss... Hikksss..." Cewek itu tampak menangis. Tapi karena keadaannya basah kuyup. Air mata yang keluar dari matanya hilang tanpa jejak di pipi tembemnya itu.

Naruto menyangka, cewek itu nangis karena dirinya yang kaget secara berlebihan. Naruto segera mendekat ke cewek tadi. "Heee... Nangis? Maaf-maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu tadi.." Dia merayu, mencoba menenagkan cewek tadi.

"Maaf yaa? Kamu gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Naruto kembali. Wajahnya tampak lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. Dia semakin dekat dengan cewek itu.

"Huwaaaa...Huwaaaa..." Tangisan cewek itu bertambah keras.

"AaaaRG...!" Cowok itu panik, sambil menutup kedua telingannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung clingak-clinguk mengawasi daerah sekitar. Karena tak mau disangka, kalau dirinya telah menyakiti gadis itu.

Setelah dirasa aman. Buru-buru Ia tutup mulut cewek tadi dengan tangannya. "sssssttt... Tolong diam. Jangan bikin aku panik! Nanti aku bisa dikira mau menyakitimu tahu." Kata Naruto sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk kanan di mulutnya sendiri.

Cewek itu pun mengangguk pelan. Lalu, Naruto melepaskan tangan yang membungkam mulut Cewek tadi. Dia kembali duduk di samping cewek itu. Selama beberapa menit mereka diam tanpa kata. "Ini... Minum dulu. Setelah itu kau boleh ceritakan apa masalahmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu?" Naruto menyodorkan botol mineral yang masih segelan.

Cewek itu pun menerimanya. Namun, dia kelihatan kesusahan untuk membuka tutup botol yang masih segelan itu. Naruto yang melihat wajah kesusahan cewek tadi, menggelengkan kepala. Dia sweatdrop, "Sini..." Naruto merebut botol itu dan membukakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah cewek itu minum, suasana begitu hening. Dia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hanya suara air yang jatuh dari langit mengenai atap halte, yang mewarnai keheningan saat itu.

Terlihat cewek tadi merapatkan posisi duduknya. Sepertinya dia begitu kedinginan. Kedua tangannya dilipat memeluk kaki yang ditekuk ke dada untuk menambah kehangatan. Tubuhnya mengigil keras. Dia benar-benar membeku.

Hal itu lantas menarik perhatian lelaki di sampingnya. Naruto segera melirik ke arah Hinata. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ya! Rupanya dia ingat sesuatu. Saat Naruto masih kecil, Minato pernah berkata padanya. 'Saat seseorang butuh kehangatan, berilah dia apa yang membuatmu hangat'.

Naruto yang saat itu masih kecil, tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan ayahnya. Dia pun bertanya kembali. 'Memang apa yang kita punya ayah?' Naruto menatap Minato dengan wajah imut 'Hmm, misalnya seperti jaket ini' Minato memakaikan jaket pada Naruto.

'Ohhh, kalau tidak ada jaket bagaimana?' Naruto bertanya lagi. 'Kalau tidak ada jaket, kamu peluk dia supaya lebih baik. Seperti ini' Minato sekarang memeluk Naruto dari arah belakang. 'Ahihihi' Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

Ya, rasa simpati Naruto datang dengan sendirinya. Tak bisa ia biarkan seorang gadis kedinginan di depan matanya. Dia berpikir, kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan apa yang ayahnya katakan sewaktu kecil.

Sesegera mungkin Naruto melepas jaket oranyenya dan memakaikannya pada cewek tadi. "Pakailah... Kukira kau kedinginan."

Cewek itu hanya mengangguk. Dia tampak senang dengan perlakuan Naruto. Ukuran yang pas denganku, pikir gadis itu.

"Hmm, siapa namamu?"

"Hinata."

Ya, cewek itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia seorang putri bangsawan dari keluarga Hyuuga kalangan atas yang terkenal. Sebenarnya seorang putri seperti dia, tak sepantasnya berada di tempat seperti sekarang ini. Kalaupun terjadi, seharusnya ada pengawal yang mendampingi Hinata saat keluar rumah. Tapi tak tahu kenapa, kali ini tak ada seorang pengawal pun yang mendampingi Hinata.

Naruto yang tak tahu kalau Hinata seorang putri bangsawan dari keluarga Hyuuga hanya menjawab datar. "Hinata ya. Nama yang bagus.."

"Terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "hmm... Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

Hinata tampak bingung mau menjawab apa "Itu..."

Bocah itu jadi tak tega melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata. Dia menduga kalau masalah yang dihadapi Hinata adalah masalah pribadi. "Kalau kau keberatan untuk menceritakannya, tak apa ko... Aku takan memaksa"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalannya. Dia bermaksud memberitahu Naruto kalau dia tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan apa yang membuatnya menangis."Sebenarnya, aku kabur dari rumah..."

"Apa? Kabur? Kenapa kabur?" Bocah itu memberi tatapan rasa ingin tahu pada Hinata.

"Habisnya, aku tak boleh pergi keluar rumah. Aku sebenarnya bosan kalau di rumah terus. Sesekali, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Jadi, aku kabur deh." Jawabnya enteng.

"Kalau kau bosan tak perlu kabur begitu. Kamu tinggal bilang pada orangtuamu saja, untuk meminta izin keluar kan bisa?"

"Aku tak diizinkan untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki marga yang sama denganku. Itu yang membuat aku bosan!" Hinata memandang ke arah jalan yang mulai tergenang air. Dagunya di tempelkan pada lulut.

"ha? Kenapa kau tak boleh bergaul dengan orang-orang selain margamu?" Naruto tampak Heran. Dia menatap Hinata dari samping.

Hinata pun menoleh pada Naruto. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, mereka bilang karena status sosial keluargaku dan keluarga lain itu berbeda."

Kepala cowok itu manggut-manggut sambil mengubah arah pandangnya. Dia seolah-olah tahu apa yang di maksud Hinata. "Begitu ya..." Jawabnya datar.

Setelah itu, butiran air yang jatuh dari langit mulai berkurang. Hal itu menandakan hujan akan segera berhenti. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Awan oranye berkumpul seolah-olah mengantar raja siang ke peraduannya.

Bocah berambut kuning itu bangkit dari tempat duduk, berpikir kalau ini saatnya ia untuk pulang. Dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Rupanya jalanan masih sepi. Sebenarnya dia ingin secepatnya sampai di rumah. tapi berhubung tidak ada bus yang lewat, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki.

Diliriknya Hinata yang masih duduk. Saat Naruto ingin berpamitan, gadis itu tampak menatapnya lekat. Tatapannya seolah-olah meminta Naruto untuk tetap menemaninya.

"Aku Ingin pulang. Apa kau tidak pulang?" kilahnya.

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bagian bawah. Dia memberikan ekpresi, kalau sedang bingung. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepala, seraya merespon pertanyaan Naruto.

Tersadar gadis itu menjawab dengan gerakan, Naruto segera berpamitan "Oh, yasudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya... Sampai jumpa..." Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian membalikan badannya.

DEG! DEG! Tak sampai tiga langkah , Naruto langsung menghentikan laju kakinya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dia berpikir, jika dirinya meninggalkan seorang cewek sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Akan sangat berbahaya. Pasti bila seorang pria melihat cewek seksi begini, akan langsung berpikir kotor. Dan juga melakukan tindakan yang tidak baik.

Lalu Dia berbalik lagi, menghampiri gadis itu kembali "Kamu beneran gak mau pulang? Hari sudah semakin gelap loh?" Naruto mencoba menakuti cewek itu agar mau pulang ke rumah.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata singkat. Cewek itu tampak murung. Tapi meski murung, wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik.

"Terus? Kalau tidak, kamu mau ngapain? Masa duduk di sini sampai besok? Nanti sakit loh? Bajumu kan cukup basah?" Kata Naruto lagi.

Cewek itu melirik ke arah samping. Dia mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto. Dia terlihat gugup, "Sebenarnya aku... Aku... Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Tapi aku tak tahu mau pergi ke mana. Maukah kau menemaniku?" kata gadis itu malu-malu. Dia mengadukan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm..." Naruto berpikir! Sekilas dia memandang ke arah samping seraya merangkai kata-kata untuk Hinata. Sebenarnya dia ingin menemani gadis itu jalan-jalan. Ya, siapa yang tak mau, bila seorang gadis berperawakan yang bisa dibilang seksi, berkulit putih, dan berambut panjang mengajak jalan. Semua pria pasti tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Apalagi kalau pria itu tahu, bahwa cewek itu seorang putri. *engga bisa kebayang*

Tapi karena hari sudah sore, dan dia juga takut kalau pulang lebih sore dari ini akan dimarahi ibu yang galak. Lantas dia memikirkan suatu cara, agar gadis itu mau pulang dan tidak kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Boleh saja..." Bocah berambut kuning itu tersenyum.

Cewek itu tampak senang, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduk, "Yee, kita mau kemana? Taman? Mall? Atau..-"

"Eittzz... Tapi tidak sekarang." Potong Naruto cepat.

Hinata murung kembali. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Terus kapan dong? Nanti malam? Besok?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, bukan. Tapi, saat kita bertemu lagi... Lagi pula bajumu itu basah. Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai sakit."

Hinata berdecak lidah menanggapi jawaban Naruto. Dia tampak kecewa. Lalu digigit bibir bawahnya. "Apakah mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi! Aku tidak yakin?" Kata Hinata kali ini dengan nada kesal.

"Pecayalah kita pasti bertemu lagi! Aku Janji... Hal itu pasti terjadi... Aku takan bohong" Naruto mengulurkan tangan sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji? Apa yang membuatku percaya padamu?" Kedua tangan Hinata memegang pinggang. Dia menatap wajah Naruto yang masih tersenyum itu.

Sekilas Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar melihat gerakan Hinata, "Hmm... Jaket itu." Naruto menunjuk jaket yang dipakai Hinata.

"Jaket..?"

"Iyaa, benar... Kau boleh menyimpannya. Itu sebagai tanda perjanjian kita. Kau setuju?"

Hinata manyun. Dia mencibirkan bibirnya. Tampaknya dia tidak puas dengan penawaran Naruto.

Sedangkan cowok itu masih tersenyum lebar, dia sepertinya punya sesuatu lagi "Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan, kalau dibalik kerah itu ada nomor ponselku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah?" Hinata segera melepas jaket yang dipakai untuk diperiksanya. Dan ternyata benar, dibalik kerah itu ada nomor ponsel. Tepat bawah Nomor, tertulis sebuah nama 'UZUMAKI NARUTO'. 'jadi namanya Naruto..' Pikir gadis itu

"Baiklah aku setuju. Hihihi..." Hinata tersenyum manis sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Hal itu membuat bocah di depannya tercengang. Ya, Naruto baru kali ini melihat senyuman gadis yang cantik, tidak! Tapi sangat sangat cantik. Sesegera mungkin Naruto menyambut jari kelingking Hinata dengan kelingkingnya. "Sepakat.."

"Hihihi..." kekeh mereka berdua.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kamu pulang. Rumahmu di mana?"

Secepat sambaran kilat, cewek itu kembali murung, "Tidak mau... Aku takut.."

"Takut? Kenapa? Ah... Tenang saja, orangtuamu pasti takan memarahimu. Mereka pasti senang karena kau kembali lagi." Kata Naruto sambil memegang pundak Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan... Bukan itu."

"Ha?" Naruto jadi terheran-heran. Bocah berambut kuning itu sebelumnya menyangka, kalau Hinata tak mau pulang karena takut dimarahi orangtuanya. "Lalu, takut kenapa dong?"

"Aku... Aku... Aku takut tersesat karena aku tak tahu jalan pulang." Kata Hinata malu-malu. Pipinya jadi memerah.

"Kya..." Naruto terjatuh komikal.

Naruto tidak menyangka ada gadis yang sangat polos. Gadis itu bahkan tak tahu jalan pulang setelah kabur dari rumah. Sebenarnya wajar saja bagi Hinata tak tahu jalan pulang. Karena dia adalah seorang Putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Kemanapun dia pergi, pasti diantar pakai mobil mewah dan dikawal oleh orang suruhan ayahnya.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Sekarang, kau sebutkan alamat rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Naruto.

"Di komplek perumahan Hyuuga, Blok H Nomor 77" Kata Hinata menjelaskan.

Naruto tahu betul alamat yang disebutkan Hinata. Ya, alamat itu tak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Tepat di seberang jalan depan perumahan Hyuuga, ada jalan Shinobi. Masuk lurus terus sampai ujung jalan, dekat persimpangan Tenchi belok kanan, melewati jembatan kanabi Rumah pertama bercat Ungu Nomor 8.

"Hmm.. Baguslah. Kebetulan rumahmu searah denganku. Ayo.." Naruto tersenyum. Dia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya.

Hinata pun langsung berlari mengikuti Naruto. Karena Naruto berlari terlalu cepat, Hinata jadi ngos-ngosan. Dia tampak berkeringat.

.oOo.

Sepanjang jalan Naruto dan Hinata terus berlari. Mereka begitu bersemangat. Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah jalan sepi. Langkah mereka jadi terhenti.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Apa... Kita.. Hah.. Sudah sampai?" Nafas Hinata tampak memburu. Wajahnya terlihat menghadap ke wajah Naruto yang menatap ke depan.

Naruto meneteskan keringat dari dagunya. Dia juga terlihat kelelahan. Sedangkan awan sudah terlihat hitam. Hanya lampu jalan, yang menerangi saat itu "Belum... Rumahmu masih jauh..." Kata Naruto tanpa menoleh. Nadanya terdengar berat. Dia masih fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan.

Sesegera mungkin Hinata menolehkan pandangannya ke depan. Dia melihat sekitar 30 orang lebih memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah memblok jalan disitu. Mereka membawa berbagai senjata tajam dan berat. Suasana juga sepi karena di jalan itu bukan komplek perumahan. Hinata tampak ketakutan, dia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya orang berkepala botak maju satu langkah.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Dia berpikir kalau orang-orang di depannya akan membuat onar "Ya! Kau benar! Sepertinya kalian mencariku? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mendengar kabar, kalau Bos Hidan masuk rumah sakit sehabis bertarung dengan seorang bocah di SMU Konoha. Apakah itu kau? Yang bertarung melawan Bos Hidan?!"

Perasaan Naruto jadi tak enak, setelah mendengar perkataan orang botak tadi. Sepertinya orang-orang di depannya akan menyerang. "Hinata?! Apa kau masih kuat untuk berlari? Kita akan berlari lebih jauh!" Bisik Naruto pada Hinata.

Naruto bermaksud melarikan diri. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja nekat melawan mereka. Tapi, karena ada Hinata di sampingnya. Dia tak ingin Hinata sampai terluka.

"He'emm..." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Hei.. Kenapa kau tidak jawab pertanyaanku?" Kata orang botak tadi menghentikan pembicaraan Naruto.

"Hn.. kau benar lagi! Tapi kalian siapa?! Dan apa keperluan kalian ada dihadapanku sambil membawa alat-alat seperti itu? Seperti mau bercocok tanam saja?!" Naruto malah meledek mereka.

"Rupanya isu tentang orang yang bertarung dengan Hidan Oyabun seorang anak SMP benar! Kami adalah Kelompok Genk Jashin, pengikut Hidan Oyabun! Kami ingin menuntut balas atas perbuatanmu pada Bos kami!" Kata orang berkepala botak itu sarkastik.

"Maju!" Seketika itu semua orang di depan Naruto berlari maju hendak menyerang Naruto.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan..." Hinata bergumam. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Hei! Awas dibelakangmu ada truk!" Kata Naruto. seketika itu Segerombolan orang tadi langsung melompat ke arah samping mencoba menghindari truk yang di bilang Naruto.

"Ayo! Sekarang kesempatan kita." Naruto segera berlari masuk ke gang kecil. Dia ingin lewat jalan memutar untuk sampai ke komplek rumah Hinata. Tapi sebelum itu, dia bermaksud untuk berlari ke segala arah dulu untuk menghilangkan jejak dari kejaran orang-orang tadi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kalian malah melompat seperti itu! Jelas-jelas tidak ada suara kendaraan mendekat!"

"Ma-maaf..."

"Ayo cepat kejar! Sebelum mereka lolos."

"Ba-baik!" Lalu segerombolan orang tadi berlari mengejar Naruto kembali.

.oOo.

"Dia berbelok ke utara! Cepat kepung dia dari arah utara." Orang berambut afro memerintah. Sesaat kemudian, beberapa orang berlari ke utara melewati jalan lain.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Na..ruto... Aku cape..." Kata Hinata ngos-ngosan dengan nafas terputus-putus. Dia masih berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Tahan sedikit..."

kemudian Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena gerombolan orang tadi sudah ada di depannya. Tak pikir panjang, dia langsung mengubah arah larinya. Tapi, lagi-lagi gerombolan tadi sudah berada di belakangnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar terkepung. "Hm, sepertinya kalian berhasil mengepungku!" Kata Naruto seraya memejamkan mata. Dia terlihat bisa mengatur nafas yang sebelumnya sangat memburu.

"Sekarang kau takan bisa ke mana-mana lagi! Dan... Sepertinya perempuanmu cukup seksi dan cantik! Kyahahaha..."

Hinata yang merasa sedang dibicarakan jadi takut, "Naruto..." Dia menggenggam tangan Naruto lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah... Aku takan membiarkanmu sampai terluka." kata Naruto. Dia tampak sedang menyusun rencana baru.

"Yang kau cari adalah aku kan?! Jika kau membiarkan cewek ini pergi! Kalian boleh memukuliku sesuka hati kalian!"

Hinata tercengang dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan tindakan nekat seperti itu. "Na-naruto..." Ujarnya cemas.

"Tenanglah..." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang cemas.

"Ya, memang benar! Kau memberikan tawaran bagus! Tapi! kukira hanya dengan menghajarmu saja tidak cukup! Kami butuh hiburan..." Kata orang berkepala botak lagi.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menatap orang-orang di sebelah kiri. Di dekat orang-orang itu, ada sebuah tiang listrik yang di sampingnya terdapat sebuah tembok bertingkat dan berlapis. Dia tahu kalau tembok itu yang memisahkan antara jalan ini dan jalan lain. Seketika itu terbesitlah sebuah ide gila.

"10 orang! Tidak banyak..." dengan lirikan tajam ke arah samping kiri.

"Hinata! Pakai tasku ini! Kau naiklah kepunggungku! Kita akan berlari lagi! Saat aku berlari, tutuplah matamu! Dan... Apapun yang terjadi! Jangan pernah kau lepaskan peganganmu. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk, menandakan kalau dia mengerti dengan instruksi yang diucapkan Naruto. Lalu Hinata pun naik ke punggung Naruto. Sekarang dia digendong oleh Naruto.

"Mencoba untuk lari lagi ya?! Tapi sayang, tak ada jalan untukmu lari! Kyahahaha..."

"Kita lihat saja... Siapa yang akan tertawa terakhir!" kata Naruto Sarkastik. Dia langsung lari menuju orang-orang di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memejamkan mata.

"Seeeraaaang!"

"Hiyaa..."

Naruto melakukan gerakan berputar menghindari serangan pertama. Serangan kedua, dia tepis dengan kaki kiri. Lalu dia menendang bagian lutut penyerang. Seketika itu penyerang kedua itu jatuh berlutut. Kemudian Serangan ketiga dan keempat datang.

Sesegera mungkin dia bersalto ke depan menghindari serangan itu. Dia melompat menggunakan badan penyerang kedua yang masih berlutut sebagai tumpuan, agar lompatan lebih tinggi. Sebelum kaki menyentuh tanah, kedua kakinya menyentuh kepala bagian belakang penyerang kedua dan ketiga. Dia sukses membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur.

Dia melirik ke belakang. Lawan yang mengejar dari belakang sudah semakin dekat. Sedangkan lawan di depanya sudah bersiap untuk menyerang. Situasi yang sulit, pikirnya.

Serangan datang dari segala arah. Dia hanya bertahan, menangkis serangan yang datang. "Sial!" Lalu Naruto segera memutar badan Hinata. Kaki gadis itu mengayun cepat. "Kyaa..." Teriak Hinata.

"Tetap terpejam...!" Kata Naruto.

Beberapa lawan yang mendekat, terpental karena terkena tendangan Hinata. Naruto yang melihat tiang listrik tujuan semakin dekat jadi senang. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja jalan menuju tiang itu dikerumini orang yang sepertinya haus darah. "Sial! Tak ada habisnya."

Hinata yang mendengar umpatan Naruto berusan jadi bingung. "Naruto?! Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku boleh membuka mata?"

"Jangan! Tetap terpejam!" Kata Naruto cepat.

Bocah berambut kuning itu lari masuk gang buntu. Di gang itu tampak gelap. Di situ terdapat tali-tali panjang tergantung yang masih terlihat kuat dengan ujung gang tampak tembok besar menjulang tinggi. Semua orang pun berlari mengikuti Naruto ke gang itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Masuk ke gang buntu!"

Naruto tersenyum, sepertinya dia tampak puas karena orang-orang tadi mengikuti. Dia memberikan ekspresi, kalau dirinya akan lolos dengan mudah. Dia lalu memperlambat laju kaki, bermaksud agar orang-orang tadi lebih dekat. Setelah jarak yang dikira cukup. Dia mempercepat larinya lagi. Para pengejar itu pun mempercepat larinya juga. Saat sudah dekat dengan tembok dia segera melompat mencoba menaiki tembok itu. SATU... DUA... TIGA...

pas di langkah ke tiga. Dia bersalto ke belakang. sebagian orang-orang itu berhenti melihat aksi akrobatik Naruto. Saat di udara, bocah berambut kuning itu menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan kedipan nakal dari sebelah matanya.

BRUKKKK!

Pengejar itu terjatuh karena menabrak sebagian teman mereka yang berhenti mendadak. "Dasar Bodoh! Sampai jumpa..." Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah keluar gang. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang berlari menuju tiang itu. Lalu seketika itu juga, dia berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Bocah itu dengan lihai melompat ke tong sampah yang tertutup. Dia menjadikan tong sampah itu sebagai tumpuan.

Sesegera mungkin dia melangkah menginjak badan tiang listrik dan meraih tembok pertama dengan salah satu tangannya. "Hah.. Hah...hah..." Nafasnya sangat memburu. Dia berusaha menaiki tembok itu.

Lalu dia melompat dari tembok ke tempok lain yang lebih tinggi. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di jalan yang terletak di sebelah jalan sebelumnya. Dia lalu melompat turun.

BRUKKKK...

Kaki terasa pegal dan lemas. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Lalu dia menurunkan Hinata. Nafasnya sangat terengah-engah. "Sekarang kau boleh buka matamu. Huh... Huh..."

CRINGG...

Gadis itu tak melihat segerombolan orang tadi. Dia merasa sudah jauh dan aman dari orang-orang tadi. "Ah? Di mana orang-orang tadi?" Tanyanya.

"hehehe... Mereka sudah aku tinggalkan."

"wah, kau hebat..." Kata Hinata memuji. Dia bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Ayo kita pergi! Sini tasku..." Kata Naruto meminta tasnya.

Hinata lalu menyerahkan tas Naruto. Lalu mereka pun berjalan kembali.

"Jam berapa ini? Apa kau membawa arloji?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Dia melirik Hinata.

"Ti-tidak... Tapi aku rasa ini sudah sangat malam."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah sampai di rumah nanti.

"Woi!" Teriakan orang terdengar dari jauh. Rupanya mereka para pengikut Hidan. Mereka orang- orang tadi, tapi dengan jumlah jauh lebih banyak.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. "Apa? Mereka kembali? Ayo kita lari Hinata."

Naruto dan Hinata segera berlari kembali. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, terlihat ada segerombolan orang sedang asyik duduk-duduk. Mereka tampak sedang bersenang-senang. Lalu Naruto pun melewati segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang santai itu.

sambil berlari sekilas melirik ke arah mereka. "Neji-San?" Kata Hinata.

Mendengar seseorang menyebut Namanya. Bocah yang kita kenal sebagai Neji beralih memandang ke arah Hinata. "Tuan Putri..."

"Tolong Berhenti..."

Naruto menghentikan larinya, karena suara yang menyuruh berhenti. Selain itu, dia juga sempat mendengar Hinata mengatakan sesuatu.

"Putri Hinata? Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya seseorang yang memiliki bentuk mata seperti Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto tampak lega, sepertinya akan ada bantuan.

"Neji-san..." Ujar Hinata singkat.

Terlihat para pengejar tadi sudah sampai di dekat Naruto dan juga yang lain. Mereka pun menghentikan langkahnya. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan, menandakan instruksi untuk berhenti. Orang dengan bentuk mata sama seperti Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada para pengejar itu. "Awan merah? Mereka dari SMU Akatsuki." Gumamnya.

"Saat aku akan pulang, orang-orang itu mengejar kami Neji-san! Mereka mencoba untuk melakukan tindakan buruk pada kami. Tolong aku Neji-San!" Kata Hinata cepat sambil menunjuk ke arah para pengejar itu. Dia tampak merengek pada Neji.

Neji menghadap Hinata. "Ya, kalian pergilah... Kami yang akan mengurusnya."

"Arigatou..." Kata Hinata. Lalu Hinata dan Naruto bergegas lari meninggalkan mereka.

Lalu, sekali lagi Neji memberi tatapan tak mengenakan pada para pengejar tadi. Di belakang Neji, terlihat belasan orang berdiri dengan posisi siap bertempur. Mereka memiliki bentuk mata sama seperti Neji. "Ciriku?! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Kata Neji menyebut nama salah satu orang itu. Dia adalah orang berkepala botak tadi.

"Hyuuga Neji! Aku tak mempunyai masalah denganmu. Aku hanya menginginkan bocah laki-laki yang bersama perempuan tadi!"

"Benarkah?! Apa yang terjadi bila aku melarangnya?"

"Hah! Melarang? Kau ingin menghalangiku rupanya? Jangan bercanda?!"

"Hahahahaha..." Tawa semua pengejar.

"Apa tampang wajahku terlihat bercanda hah!" Nada Neji kini semakin meninggi. Sekilas dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

Orang-orang yang tertawa tadi langsung terdiam setelah merasakan aura pembunuh Neji. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh rupanya! Apa kau tak melihat, kau kalah jumlah! Aku membawa 50 orang lebih! Sedangkan kau hanya 17 orang..." Kata Ciriku lagi.

"Kau sekarang sedang berada di wilayah kekuasaanku! Bila kau bertarung di sini. Tidak hanya akan kalah! Kau juga akan merusak perjanjian sekolah kita!" Neji berkata tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun, dia begitu dingin.

Sesaat Ciriku berpikir, karena tahu kalau semua keputusan ada di tangannya. Selain itu Deidara juga berpesan, jika ingin membalas atas kejadian siang tadi, jangan sampai berurusan dengan siswa SMU Konoha. Karena Pein, tak ingin perjanjian itu dirusak oleh siswa SMU Akatsuki. "Cih! kau beruntung! Ayo kita pergi!"

Ciriku pun berbalik. Seketika itu, pengikutnya ikut berbalik juga. Mereka hanya memberikan tatapan kesal karena tak jadi bertarung. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat mereka pergi karena mereka tak ingin merusak perjanjian. Selain itu, karena status Naruto baru calon siswa SMU Konoha, jadi mereka berani bertindak jauh pada Naruto.

Lalu Neji menyuruh kawan-kawannya untuk melanjutkan aktifitas. Sejenak dia berpikir, apa yang membuat mereka mengejar Putri Hinata dan anak berambut kuning tadi. Tapi, buat apa dia pikir-pikir tentang itu. Karena dia tak seharusnya mencampuri urusan Putri Hinata.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan tokoh yang satu ini. Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji, saudara sepupu Hyuuga Hinata. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel Putri, karena status sosial. Secara garis besar keluarga Hyuuga Neji berasal dari kalangan bawah. Di mana di situ ada peraturan, kalau yang bawah harus menghormati yang atas.

Neji juga bersekolah di SMU Konoha. Sekarang dia kelas 11. Dia ditakuti karena kekuatannya yang sangat hebat. Dia juga percaya, kalau takdirlah yang membuat dia lebih kuat.

**-Oke! Chapter 2 End!-**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Bagaimana? Apakah bagus? Seru? Kuharap juga begitu... Shishishi...  
Aku butuh pendapat reader's... Agar saya lebih percaya diri untuk melanjutkannya. Banyak **Review**, tambah semangat!

Jadi, Please **Review**!

Oh ya , tokoh lain akan saya munculkan perlahan-lahan seiring berjalannya cerita. hehehe

Thanks For Reading! ;-)

Arigatou Gazaimazu...


	3. SMU Konoha All Boys, All Girls

Daimo arigatou gozaimazu, pengunjung setia Fanfiction Naruto. Karena sudah mau mengikuti fict saya ke bagian selanjutnya. Fufufufu...

Wahh.. Aku seneng banget fict saya ditanggapi sebagus ini. Bwt **Review**nya, saran, kritiknya thanks ya.. Akan aku perbaiki kesalahannya! Dan selanjutnya, takan terulang lagi, hehe.. Oh ya , ada yang bilang Genji? Crows Zero? Memang benar! Fic ini terinspirasi dari situ. Tapi gak semuanya sama ko. Fic ini tampak mirip, tapi dengan pendekatan yang lebih berbeda. Ya, Karena cerita ini sudah kukonsep jauh-jauh hari!

Lalu tentang Yaoi? Jelas bukan. Tentang pairing sasusaku? Sepertinya bagus? Tunggu saja jadwal mainnya. Kalau NaruHina? Anda takan kecewa mengikuti fic ini. Shishishi.. Saya kira cukup segitu aja. Dan bwt **review** jangan lupa ya.. **Review** itu seperti suntikan semangat buatku. Jadi jangan sungkan oke! Sekarang kembali ke cerita!

Sebelumnya, Naruto telah berhasil lolos dari kejaran Genk Jashin. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? Silahkan langsung baca saja. Hihihi..

**Read** and **Review**? Oke!

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**"New School, New Friends"**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Action, typo's, akan ada banyak pertarungan**

**Genre : Friendship & Action**

**Rate : T**

**Author : "KeMondKemon"**

**Chapter 3**

**SMU Konoha All Boys, All Girls**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan megah. Tatapan kagum diberikan pada rumah itu "Apa benar ini rumahmu?" Naruto menunjuk rumah di depan.

"Iya benar... Itu rumahku." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Dengan ini tugasku sudah selesai! Shishishi..." Naruto menyeringai. "Sekarang masuklah... Mereka pasti menunggumu."

Sekilas Putri Hyuuga itu memandang wajah Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan, la berbalik Kemudian melangkah. Dia semakin jauh dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mulai berbalik juga, dia semakin menjauhi Hinata.

Tak sampai satu 30 detik, gadis itu kembali berbalik. "NAAAARRUUUTTOOOOO." Teriak gadis itu melengking.

Naruto itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia menatap gadis cantik yang memanggilnya. Hinata tampak seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Arigatou! Aku akan merindukanmu... Daimo Arigatou Gozaimazu Naruto... Sampai jumpa..." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum manis sambil membalas lambaian tangan Hinata. Lalu Naruto berlari menjauh. "SMU Konoha? Tidak terlalu buruk." Gumamnya.

Saat perjalanan terakhir tadi, Hinata berkata, bahwa dirinya mendaftar sekolah di SMU Konoha juga. Kemudian gadis itu terlihat masih menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Setelah sosok Naruto hilang dari pandangannya, dia langsung bergegas masuk ke rumah.

Di bawah langit malam, bocah itu berjalan sendirian. Sepertinya hari ini menjadi hari yang panjang bagi bocah berambut kuning, Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah itu tidak menyangka akan pulang semalam ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada orangtuanya di rumah nanti.

Rumah bercat ungu, Tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Naruto melihat lampu di rumahnya mati. Hal itu menandakan kalau orangtuanya sudah tidur. Lalu dia lemparkan pandangan ke samping kanan dan kiri. Ternyata lokasi cukup aman. Benar saja, karena ini sudah terlalu malam. Orang-orang mungkin sudah tidur.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bocah itu lalu menaiki pagar. Hal itu dilakukan, supaya tak ada suara decitan yang timbul dari pintu gerbang yang terbuka. Setelah turun, dia berlari kecil ke arah pintu rumah "Kalau aku mengetuk pintu, pasti ibu yang membukanya. Hiiii..." Dia membayangkan wajah seram Kushina sambil membawa senjata seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Lebih baik aku lewat jalan pintas saja!" Kata Naruto licik. Dia berencana naik ke genting lalu menuju jendela kamar. Hal ini sering dilakukan Naruto, saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Tak lama kemudian, dia bergegas ke samping rumah. Lalu menaiki pohon yang dahannya dekat dengan genting. Sesegera mungkin dia berjalan hati-hati menuju jendela kamar.

"Aman... Ahihihihi..." Naruto terkekeh puas karena jendela kamar selalu ia persiapkan dengan keadaan tanpa terkunci. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi saat jendela ditutup kembali, Naruto tampak kaget. Tiba-tiba lampu kamar Naruto menyala. CRINGGG... Tampak satu orang laki-laki berambut kuning, dan satu orang perempuan berambut merah sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hehehe..." Naruto menyeringai.

"Naaaarruuuttoooo... Jam berapa sekarang!" Kata perempuan berambut merah Kushina, dengan nada membentak.

Sesegera mungkin Naruto melirik jam dinding di kamar. Waktu menunjukan 10 lewat 17 malam. "Jam 10 lewat bu..." Naruto menunduk takut.

"Apa yang membuatmu pulang semalam ini hah?! Jangan bilang Kalau kau dibully anak-anak itu lagi ya?! Kau harus berikan alasan yang masuk akal!" Tegas Kushina.

Karena terlalu takut. Bocah itu langsung berkata secepat mungkin "Aku... Aku... Aku mendapat teman baru. Karena aku menyelamatkan dia dari anak-anak usil. Lalu setelah itu aku ditraktir makan. Setelah mau pulang aku bertemu gadis yang telah kabur dari rumah. Lalu aku ingin mengantarnya pulang. Tapi di perjalanan aku dihadang sama anggota genk Jashin. Lalu... Lalu..." Naruto tampak tak bisa mengontrol ceritanya. Hal itu terjadi karena dia yang terlalu gugup dan juga ibunya terlihat memberikan tatapan membunuh. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pori-porinya.

Kushina yang semakin emosi karena cerita Naruto terdengar ngawur langsung memunculkan tiga buah segitiga siku-siku di jidat "Cukup!"

Naruto jadi terhenti. "Eggghn..." Remaja berambut kuning itu menelan ludah.

Kushina mencoba mendekat ke Naruto. Dia sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu Minato memegang salah satu tangannya. Kushina menoleh. Seketika itu, Laki-laki dengan rambut kuning berponi menggelengkan kepala memberi instruksi. Ya, wanita itu tahu apa maksud Minato. Dia lantas mengurungkan niat mendekati Naruto.

"Ruang Rahasia!" Ucap Minato cepat. Seketika itu mereka semua bubar.

Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Sepertinya dia sudah pasrah. Lalu Diambilnya sebuah ponsel dari dalam tas. Dia memasang cargher untuk mengisi daya baterai. Begitu ponsel menyala, dia menerima sebuah pesan dari nomor baru.

'Naruto...  
From : Hinata :-*'

Bocah itu tersenyum dan mengetik sms balasan. 'Iya , belum tidur?'

Setelah itu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Di sebuah bak mandi berair hangat dia berendam. Hmm, sangat nyaman, seketika rasa lelahnya hilang. Sekilas dia berpikir, kenapa Hinata sms malam-malam begini? Kalau mau sekedar memberitahukan nomor, sebenarnya besok juga bisa. Bocah kuning itu menjadi begitu penasaran. Apakah dia suka? Perasaan memang sulit ditebak, pikirnya.

Setelah puas berendam. Dia bermaksud menemui ayahnya di Ruang Rahasia. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mengecek ponselnya kembali. Ada 10 pesan dan 15 panggilan tak terjawab. Semua itu dari Hinata. Semua pesan hanya berisi kata 'Naruto...'. bocah itu yang penasaran langsung menelepon Hinata.

Tuttt... Tutt... Tut...

'Mo-moshi-moshi...?" Terdengar suara seorang cewek begitu lembut.

'ya , Hinata? Kau tadi menelponku ya? Hehe Maaf, aku sedang berendam tadi. ada perlu apa?' Bocah berambut kuning itu bertanya dengan nada ceria.

DEG! DEG! DEG! Jantung Hinata berdegub kencang. Dia sangat gugup. Perasaan ini, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini, pikirnya. "Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu... Tadi aku.. Aku hanya itu... Anu..." Otak gadis itu seperti rusak. Dia jadi tak bisa menyusun kata-kata untuk berbicara.

"Hinata? Kau tak apa?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"A-ah.. Ti-tidak ko."

"Syukurlah... Hmm, Kamu nggak tidur?" Ucap Naruto akhirnya membuka topik.

Bingung, resah, dan gelisah. Gadis itu gugup bukan kepalang. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengobrol dengan Naruto. Tapi karena dia sangat grogi, akhirnya dia menyerah "emm. Iya , aku akan segera tidur Naruto..."

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi senang. Ya, dia ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan. Karena dirinya juga mengantuk "Baguslah... Lagi pula seorang cewek tak baik bila tidur terlalu malam.. Yasudah, selamat tidur ya.. Sweet dream... Bye..."

"Bye..." Tut...tut...tut... Bunyi telepon dimaktikan sepihak.

.oOo.

Sesegera mungkin, Naruto menuju Ruang Rahasia untuk memenuhi permintaan ayahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 lewat. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah ngantuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus menemui ayahnya.

Ruang Rahasia terletak dibawah tanah rumah Naruto. Setelah menuruni anak tangga dibalik tembok. Dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk sambil membuka satu per satu halaman sebuah buku. "Ayah...?" Panggil bocah itu.

Minato segera menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia memberi tatapan tajam. Apa yang akan dilakukan Minato pada Naruto? *akan aku bahas lain kali fufufu. Sekarang mengarah ke judul cerita*

.oOo.

Time Skip 2 Minggu kemudian!

Jendela kamar ia buka lebar. Seraya menikmati udara sejuk dan dingin dari kamar, sebungkus kripik kentang kesukaannya menjadi cemilan saat itu. sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi, karena waktu menunjukan pukul 04.30. Tapi bocah itu sangat bersemangat sehingga sudah bangun sepagi ini.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dia tak sabar menanti, apakah di SMUnya akan diadakan MOS seperti SMU lain atau tidak. Seperti kebiasaan semua sekolah, dia berpikir di MOS nanti pasti banyak senior yang mengerjai murid-murid baru. Tapi, buat apa dia perduli? Di SMP dia sering kena bully, karena sudah terbiasa jadi tak usah khawatir. Di samping itu, karena dia ALUMNI SMP Akademi yang terkenal brutal, status itu akan melindunginya dari anak-anak jahil yang mendekat...

Jam 05.30, Naruto Keluar dari kamar. Terlihat ia mengenakan celana hitam panjang, dilengkapi sebuah baju putih yang dibungkus dengan kemeja hitam. Sebuah dasi bersimbol SMU Konoha terpasang di leher. Ya, penampilan itu sangat aneh untuk anak sekolah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah seragam resmi SMU Konoha.

"Hari ini masuk jam berapa yah?" Tanya Naruto pada sang ayah sambil memasang sepatu di kedua kaki.

Minato menyeruput teh yang sudah disiapkan Kushina. "Ah... Jam tujuh, nanti kau cari ruang aula. Di situ akan ada penjelasan dari kepsek untuk kegiatan pertamamu." Jelas Minato.

"Oke! Hmm, oh ya , apa ayah melihat tasku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh sambil menikmati sarapannya. Biasanya dia melihat tas ranselnya tergantung di sudut kamar. Tapi, kali ini lain. Dia tak mendapati sebuah tas pun. Bahkan tas-tas yang di pakai Naruto sejak SD juga tak ada.

"Sudah ayah buang." Ucap sang ayah enteng.

"Uhukk... Uhuk..." Bocah itu jadi tersedak mendengar jawaban Minato. "Apa? Kenapa? Ayah jangan bercanda ya!" Ucap Naruto kaget. Dia segera berlari ke kamar Orangtuanya.

Terlihat wanita berambut Oranye sedang menata pakaian "Ibu... Lihat tasku engga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tas? Emm, bukannya sudah kau berikan pada orang tak mampu?" Tanya Kushina balik.

Naruto sekali lagi tampak kaget. "Aapa? Kata siapa? Aku tak pernah berkata begitu?"

"Ayahmu yang bilang begitu Naruto." Ujar Kushina santai.

'Ayah...! Arrrghh... Apa-apaan dia! Awas ya..!' Pikirnya. Naruto menundukan kepala menunjukan wajah kesal dan frustasi. Tangannya dikepalkan sangat kencang. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Tas Naruto itu adalah tas model terbaru, yang ia beli dengan uang sendiri. Selain harganya yang mahal, tasnya itu juga dijual terbatas di kota Konohagakure.

Kushina yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan Minato bohong padanya "Naruto..." Panggilnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan. Dia menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Iya..."

"Kau baik-baik saya? Kenapa ekspresimu jadi begitu?" Tanya Kushina penasaran. Kali ini dia menatap ke arah Naruto.

"heehe.. Baik ko Bu.. Hmm, yasudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya." Naruto tersenyum kecut. Dia lantas berbalik keluar kamar orangtuanya. Sedangkan Kushina hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

Kemudian bocah kuning itu menghampiri ayahnya. Sekarang posisinya tepat di depan Minato. Lelaki yang duduk di sofa, lantas medongakan kepala memandang seseorang di depannya. Mata mereka saling memandang.

JDDUUGGG... SREEEKKK...

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung memukul Minato dengan keras. Minato pun tersungkur menabrak meja setelah tinju Naruto tepat mengenai pipi kirinya.

Secuil darah keluar dari bibirnya yang sobek. Lalu dia bangun sambil mengusap darah itu. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan melakukan ini. Kupikir kau takan membutuhkan tas! Dan... Tinjumu lumayan juga..." Katanya sambil bangkit kembali.

Sejak Naruto masuk SMP, Minato sering menerima pukulan dari Naruto, jika Naruto marah padanya. Jadi ini adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi walau begitu, kali ini tinju anaknya lebih keras dari tinju-tinju sebelumnya. bahkan sudah mampu merobek bibirnya. Mungkin saja ini berkat latihan super keras yang Naruto jalani selama dua minggu kemarin bersama kakek Fukasaku, pikirnya.

Naruto masih menatap tajam ayahnya "Aku gak mau tahu! pokoknya ayah harus ganti!" Naruto menuntut. Dia tak menghiraukan omongan Minato masalah tinjunya. Dia berpikir kalau ayahnya hanya merayu. Lalu dia meneruskan acara sarapannya. Dalam sekejap, nasi goreng itu habis. Bocah itu terlalu frustasi, jadi dia makan dengan cepat.

Minato hanya tersenyum sambil menata meja kembali. Untung saja tidak ada barang yang pecah. "Tenanglah, ayah akan berikan kau barang yang lebih bagus ketimbang tas murahan itu." Ujarnya.

"pasti bohong lagi! Gak usah janji-janji deh..." Naruto terlihat tak percaya dengan ucapan ayahnya. Ya, Minato adalah pembohong besar bagi Naruto. Karena hampir seluruh janji yang dibuat dengan Naruto, berakhir batal alias diingkari dengan alasan-alasan konyolnya.

Minato kembali duduk. Lalu dia memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. "Kali ini ayah takan bohong. Kau bisa lihat barangnya besok." sepertinya kali ini Minato serius.

Setelah Naruto berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya dia memutuskan "Baiklah! Ini yang terakhir! Awas yaa. Kalau ayah bohong!" Kata Naruto mengancam. Lalu Naruto pun bangkit. Sepertinya dia ingin pergi.

Minato yang melihat bangkit lantas memanggilnya "Hei! kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Pergi ke sekolah!" Naruto masih berjalan dengan santai.

Lalu Minato melirik jam dinding. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 06.03. "Ini masih terlalu pagi bodoh! Ayah tak akan mengantarmu berangkat sekarang." Ujar Minato sambil membuka koran. Dia lalu duduk dengan salah satu kakinya disandarkan pada kaki lain. Dia cuma cuek bebek, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang ingin diantarmu we.. Dasar Rambut Keju!" Naruto menjulurkan lidah lalu segera melanjutkan jalannya.

Mulai hari ini dia bermaksud berangkat dengan jalan kaki. Karena kakek Fukasaku bilang, bila ingin kuat! Jangan malas berolahraga.

"Hemm... Terserah kau sajalah... Semoga harimu menyenangkan..." Ujar Minato yang seketika itu sadar bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya kakek Fukasaku melatihmu dengan serius..." Gumamnya.

Kakek Fukasaku. Beliau adalah teman Jiraiya. Di mana Jiraiya itu adalah ayah Minato. Fukasaku adalah guru bela diri di sebuah perguruan bela diri yang tak begitu terkenal. Lokasi perguruan itu sangat terpencil, yaitu di kaki gunung Myobouku. Konon para murid di perguruan itu banyak yang melarikan diri, karena latihan yang diberikan sangatlah keras. Sebelumnya, Naruto pernah berlatih di situ sekali, yaitu saat liburan kelulusan. Dan berlatih kembali untuk yang ke-2 kalinya, setelah hari pendaftaran sekolah.

.oOo.

Matahari sudah mulai bangun dari peraduannya. Hari ini cukup cerah, menurutnya. Saat itu kira-kira jam menunjukan pukul 06.58. Dua menit lagi bel mungkin berbunyi. Terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor. Dia tampak bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

'Apa-apaan sekolah ini! Kenapa semua siswanya cewek sih!' Batin Naruto menggerutu kesal saat melihat banyaknya siswa cewek berseliweran. Cewek-cewek itu pun hanya memperhatikan Naruto.

Semenjak sampai di sekolah. Bocah itu tak melihat seorang pun murid laki-laki yang lewat. Semua siswa di sekolah itu cewek. Hal ini sangat aneh menurutnya. Tapi, bodo amat? Hal itu tak jadi masalah baginya. Kata ayahnya kan dia harus menuju ruang aula. Mungkin saja murid cowok sudah kumpul duluan. Bocah itu lantas meneruskan jalannya untuk mencari ruang aula.

Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan yang tampak besar. Terlihat banyak siswa cowok yang sedang duduk dengan rapi. Ya, itu ruang aula. Suara gaduh mewarnai suasana saat itu. mereka semua adalah murid kelas satu yang sedang menunggu kepala sekolah untuk memberikan sambutan yang membosankan. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak seseorang dengan pakaian rapi menuju panggung. Dia adalah Hiruzen, kepala sekolah SMU Konoha.

"Selamat pagi dan salam sejahtera untuk murid baru SMU Konoha. Mulai hari ini, kalian telah resmi menjadi bagian dari kami." Kata sang kepala sekolah. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan meriah.

Lalu selama beberapa menit kepala sekolah itu melanjutkan pidato yang membosankan itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia hampir sampai di akhir pidato "Masa muda hanya sekali seumur hidup, jadi, gunakanlah dengan baik. selanjutnya, sepatah kata dari wakil kelas satu"

Kemudian Kepala sekolah itu turun panggung dan berjabat tangan dengan guru-guru yang hadir saat itu. Tak berapa lama, seorang bocah dengan kacamata besar dan potongan culun maju naik ke atas panggung. Lalu bocah itu memegang mic seraya mencoba berbicara.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk kepala sekolah SMU Konoha, bapak Hiruzen. Yang telah memberiku kesempatan untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata." kata bocah tadi.

"Turunn... Turunn... Anak culun!" Suara olokan siswa baru terdengar tak mengenakan.

Bocah itu masih berdiri untuk melanjutkan bicaranya, walaupun sebenarnya keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di sekitar wajahnya karena beberapa orang di depannya menatap lekat "kami melihat, konoha dapat memberikan suatu pengetahuan dan pembelajaran, untuk membentuk pelajar yang berguna bagi masyarakat, dengan itu, se-..."

BUGT...

Sebelum kalimatnya terucap. Sebuah tendangan keras menghujam keras dada bocah culun tadi. Dia tampak kesakitan sehingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain meringis.

Orang yang menendang tadi lalu merebut mic yang jatuh dan mulai bicara "Di sekolah ini, laki-laki ditentukan oleh pukulannya, untuk menjadi Raja. Tapi sejarah mengatakan kalau itu hanya mimpi. tak seorang pun pernah menakklukannya"

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok orang yang bicara tadi. Mereka semua diam. "Dan sekarang, siapa yang merubahnya? Akulah orangnya! Sekian dari saya." katanya singkat. Orang itu berpikir untuk menguasai SMU Konoha.

Semua diam tak bergeming. Suasana jadi hening. Orang yang bicara tadi hanya menyeringai. Dia berpikir kalau dia sudah menaklukan seluruh anak kelas satu lewat pidatonya itu.

"jangan lebay kepala udang!" Kata seseorang dari kursi belakang memecah keheningan.

Merasa terhina, orang di atas panggung menatap semua anak kelas satu yang sedang duduk. Dia mencoba untuk mencari orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu "siapa yg kepala udang?!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di jidat kiri tampak berdiri lalu berjalan menuju tengah aula. "kau!" Ucapnya sarkastik.

Dialah Sabaku No Garaa. Salah satu murid baru yang mendaftar di SMU Konoha. Orang di atas panggung lantas turun dan mengambil sebuah kursi sebagai senjata lalu menghampiri bocah tadi. Garaa pun tak tinggal diam. Dia juga berjalan menuju orang dengan kursi tadi.

WUSSHH...

Kursi itu dilempar ke arah Garaa. Tapi, dengan mudahnya Garaa berhasil menghindar dengan menundukan setengah badannya.

Lalu sesegera mungkin Garaa mengambil langkah berlari dan menendang dada orang itu dengan kedua kakinya.

JDUUUGGGG...!

Orang tadi terpental beberapa meter. Garaa hanya terjatuh biasa. Kemudian dia berdiri kembali dengan gaya akrobatiknya. "Dasar Lemah!" Gumamnya sambil membersihkan seragam sekolahnya.

Orang yang ditendangnya hanya meringis kesakitan. "Brengsek! Enyahlah kau!" Orang itu kembali berdiri. Dia mengambil sebuah rantai yang terpasang di celana, lalu dililitkan pada tangan kanan.

"Ayo Maju!" Tantang Garaa dengan style cool.

Lalu tanpa disadari Garaa, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, beberapa orang langsung mendekat ke arah Garaa untuk menyerang. Sepertinya mereka ada di pihak orang yang tertendang tadi.

DUGGT... SREEEKKKKKK...

Sebelum serangan dilancarkan. Seseorang dengan wajah bertato garis-garis melindungi Garaaa. Tendangannya sukses membuat beberapa orang tadi jatuh tersungkur.

Dia adalah Kankuro, kakak kadung Garaa. Dia juga salah satu murid yang mendaftar di SMU Konoha. "Sepertinya ini akan menarik, Garaa." Kilahnya.

Garaa melirik ke arah Kankuro. "Begitulah..." Tak berapa lama, suasana dalam aula langsung tak terkendali. Semua murid jadi brutal tak terkontrol. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"tolong hentikan! Jangan gaduh anak-anak, seharusnya ini perayaan peserta baru" Kata sang kepala sekolah berbicara lewat mic.

JDUG...

Sang kepala sekolah terkena pukulan keras oleh salah satu murid. Dia jadi jatuh tersungkur. Guru-guru juga berusaha melerai murid-murid yang sedang berkelahi. Bahkan bukannya murid-murid berhenti, guru-guru itu malah ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian tak jelas itu. Sungguh sekolah brutal.

.oOo.

Sementara di aula sudah sangat tidak karuan. Bocah berambut kuning, Uzumaki Naruto masih berputar-putar di koridor sekolah mencari ruang aula. Dia belum menemukan ruang aula tujuannya, yang sebenarnya sedang gaduh tak terkendali. Sampai akhirnya, dia mendapat keberuntungan. Sosok Iruka tampak terlihat sedang berjalan di seberang kelas.

Seraya melambaikan tangan, Naruto memanggil Iruka "Iruka-senpai...!"

Iruka lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia menemukan seorang bocah berambut kuning melambaikan tangan. Ya, dia sadar kalau bocah itu adalah Naruto. Sesegera mungkin dia menghampiri Naruto.

"Hei... Apa kabar Senpai!" Tanya Naruto.

Iruka lalu berhenti di depan Naruto "hei, Baik. Kau?"

"Ya, begitulah... Oh ya , apa kau tahu ruang pertemuan anak-anak kelas satu? Aku sudah lama berputar-putar di sini. Tapi tak menemukannya, dan... Kenapa di sini cuma ada cewek sih?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Ruang aula untuk pertemuan ya? Hihihi... kalau kau cari di sini, sampai kapan pun tak akan ketemu. Ayo ikut denganku dulu." Jawab Iruka. Dia mulai berjalan dengan Naruto mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana senpai? Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku..." Tanya Naruto malas-malasan. Dia tampak tak setuju bila disuruh mengikuti Senpainya.

"Kau ingin ke aula pertemuan kan?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu? Sekarang kau berada di mana?" Tanya Iruka lagi.

"Ya..." Jawabnya datar.

"hehe... Di mana?"

Naruto mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap Iruka "SMU Konoha kan?"

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi kau berada di SMU Konoha yang salah." Ujar Iruka tersenyum.

Naruto jadi bingung dengan perkataan Senpainya. "Hmm... Salah bagaimana? Jelas-jelas waktu pendaftaran aku kemari, jadi tak mungkin salah!" Naruto membela dirinya.

Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Hmm.. Jadi kau nggak dikasih tahu orangtuamu ya?"

"Engga. Emang ada apa sih?" Kata Naruto semakin penasaran.

Seperti dugaan Iruka, Naruto belum tahu tentang SMU Konoha. "Biar kujelaskan. Jadi, SMU Konoha itu dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Yang pertama di sini yaitu SMU Konoha khusus cewek. Dan satunya lagi di belakang sekolah ini yaitu SMU Konoha khusus laki-laki. Tapi walau begitu, sekolah ini dipimpin oleh satu kepala sekolah... Pak Hiruzen Namanya. Sebelumnya kau mencari aula pertemuan kan? Ruangan itu ada di sebelah Tempat ini." Terang Iruka menjelaskan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar 'Ayaahhh...! Dia tak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini! Awas kalau pulang nanti!' Batin Naruto.

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya... Pantas saja aku sedari tadi tak melihat seorang laki-laki pun di sini..." Jawab Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah sekarang kau pergilah ke SMU Konoha khusus laki-laki. Karena kau murid baru, coba pergi ke sana lewat depan! Gerbangnya utama ada di sisi lain jalan ini."

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu... Arigatou Senpai!" Lalu Naruto segera pergi keluar sekolah untuk menuju SMU Konoha khusus laki-laki.

.oOo.

Lalu di SMU Konoha khusus laki-laki. Tujuh orang datang memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mereka tanpa alasan menyerang salah satu murid di situ.

DUGT!

Salah satu siswa terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dia sudah di pukuli habis-habisan! "Dimana dia?" Tanya seseorang memegang kerah murid tadi.

"A... Aku tidak tahu..."

"Cih, dasar keparat! cepat kau cari dia dan bawa ke hadapanku! kalau tidak, kami akan menghancurkan sekolah ini..." Perintah orang tadi.

Kemudian korban pemukulan itu segera berlari menuju ruang aula yang sedang ricuh itu. "Kepala sekolah! Tolong aku.. hah... hah.. hah... di luar ada segerombolan orang yang mencari murid baru di sini... dia mencari Uzumaki Naruto... jika kita tidak menyerahkannya, sekolah kita akan dihancurkan.."

Sang kepala sekolah jadi panik "Apa?! dihancurkan? siapa Uzumaki Naruto? siapa dia? kalian cepat panggil polisi! ini keadaan darurat." kata sang kepala sekolah dengan muka memar-memar. sesegra mungkin seorang guru menelepon polisi.

"Anak-anak... sekarang berhenntiii... ini darurat! segera kalian pergi dari sini! waktu sekolah habis! ini sudah waktunya pulang." karena tak punya pilihan lain, dan jalan pemikiran kepala sekolah buntu. Sang kepala sekolah akhirnya memulangkan siswanya agar kericuhan ini selesai. tapi sayang tak ada siswa yang merespon. mereka masih asyik dalam perkelahian itu.

sedangkan di luar aula, segerombolan orang tadi masih menunggu Uzumaki Naruto untuk mereka tangkap. mereka adalah orang suruhan Ciriku dari Genk Jashin. karena sekarang Naruto telah resmi menjadi siswa Konoha. Anak buah Hidan tak berani langsung menyerang, karena itu bisa merusak perjanjian. Lalu tiba-tiba dari arah gerbang tampak seseorang berjalan dengan santai. Dia mempunyai rambut emo, warna raven dengan bentuk mata onyx yang begitu tajam. sepertinya dia baru berangkat. lalu dia segera menuju ruang aula.

"Permisi..." Ucap orang misterius itu sopan.

"HMM... Siapa kau?"

"Permisi... kau menghalangi pintu... aku mau masuk ke dalam..." katanya lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan orang di depannya. dia tampak santai sekali.

"Heii... apa kau tuli? kau harus jawab dulu pertanyaanku? apa kau Uzumaki Naruto? orang yang telah membuat Hidan, ketua Genk Jashin masuk rumah sakit?"

Sesaat ia berpikir. Siapa Naruto? Sepertinya dia orang tangguh. Ya, benar saja. Orang itu bilang bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto telah membuat Hidan, ketua Genk Jashin yang cukup terkenal masuk rumah sakit. "Bukan urusanmu tahu tentangku!"Jawabnya sarkastik. Lalu dia menerobos gerombolan orang tadi.

Merasa diacuhkan. salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyerang bocah itu dari belakang. BRUUK!

Bocah itu jatuh tersungkur menerima tendangan dari musuhnya. tapi, dia langsung bangkit dan berjalan kembali seperti biasa. Aneh sekali, padahal dia terkena serangan cukup kuat. tapi dia berekpresi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "BRENGSEKKK! apa-apaan dia." Lalu beberapa orang kembali menyerang bocah itu. Namun tetap sama, serangan mereka tidak di respon oleh bocah itu. dia hanya pasrah menerima segala serangan.

Tampak bocah itu terkulai lemas, darah keluar dari pelipisnya "Dasar bocah lemah! Berani-beraninya mengacuhkanku! kau harus punya sembilan nyawa kalau mau mengacuhkan kami!" kata salah satu dari mereka. dia sepertinya bos di gerombolan orang itu.

Mendengar dikatai bocah lemah. anak itu tiba-tiba berdiri memasang kuda-kuda. sepertinya dia sangat marah "Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

"hahahaha... bocah lemah!" kata orang tadi meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba bocah itu berjalan menuju orang yang mengatainya bocah lemah. tapi, satu per satu orang yang di depan bocah itu, maju menyerangnya. dengan sigap pula satu per satu lawan dihajar tanpa ampun oleh bocah tadi.

JDUGTT.. pukulan pertama bocah tadi mengenai ulu hati penyerangnya. dua musuhnya hanya bersujud sambil memegang dadanya. Lalu dua orang di depannya berlari mencoba menghadang bocah tadi. dengan sangat cepat bocah tadi menerjang kedua lawan di depannya. BBRUUKKKK! Mereka jatuh bersama. sebelum lawannya bangkit, mereka mendapat hadiah masing-masing satu pukulan di wajah mereka. DUG! Begitu juga dengan dua orang lagi yang datang. mereka juga dikalahkan dengan sekali pukulan oleh bocah itu.

Sekarang tinggal satu orang. Ya, dia adalah bos dari orang-orang tadi. dia berdiri tepat di depan bocah tadi. Secepat kilat orang itu memukul wajah bocah tadi.

BAGK! BUKK! DUGH! DSIGH! BAGH! BUKK! DUGH! DZIG!

berkali-kali bocah itu menerima pukulan dari lawannya. Tapi, tak ada ekpresi apapun yang ditunjukan oleh bocah itu. dia hanya berekpresi datar sambil terus jalan ke depan. sampai akhirnya, musuh sudah terpojok karena di belakangnya sudah buntu. ya, hanya ada pintu aula yang tertutup rapat. Orang itu bergetar ketakutan. "Apa cuma itu kemampuanmu? dasar lemah!"

Sesegera mungkin dia mundur satu langkah mengambil ancang-ancang. lalu dia memutar tubuhnya dari samping dengan cepat seraya menyalto kepala orang tadi. DDUUUUGGHHH...! BRRUAAAKKK...! tendangan yang sangat keras mengenai kepala orang itu dengan keras. seketika itu juga pintu aula jebol akibat tubuh orang itu terpental mengenai pintu aula yang tertutup rapat..

Semua pasang mata yang ada di aula tertuju pada sosok bocah itu. mereka melihat enam orang tak dikenal terbaring di belakang bocah itu. dan seorang lagi tersungkur dengan kepala mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepalanya. beberapa saat kemudian suara sirine mobil terdengar. ya, polisi telah datang. bersamaan dengan itu, sang buronan Uzumaki Naruto tiba di aula itu juga."Hemmm ada apa ini? gumam Naruto pelan.

Bocah kuning itu tampak bingung dengan suasana di aula tersebut. ya, sangat kacau. tiba-tiba suara kepala sekolah terdengar lantang. dia berbicra menggunakan pengeras suara "Bagi anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto harap segera menuju sumber suara... sekali lagi.. bagi anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto harap secepatnya menuju sumber suara!""

Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut memberi ekpresi bingung. "Hah? aku? sebenarnya ada apa sih" Naruto lalu berjalan melewati bocah yang menghajar tujuh orang tadi menuju kepala sekolah.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto..." Ucap bocah tadi.

"Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto dan tujuh orang yang terkapar di ringkus polisi... Naruto hanya pasrah mengikuti perintah polisi-polisi itu.  
Lalu semua orang yang ada di dalam aula hanya melongo melihat itu. "Siapa orang bernama Naruto itu? dan... bocah itu kenapa babak belur begitu?" Ucap salah satu orang yang melihat itu dari aula.

"Sepertinya orang yang di tangkap polisi tadi dan orang yang di sana itu murid baru juga. mereka pasti terlibat perkelahian... sehingga polisi datang" Jawab seseorang sambil menunjuk bocah yang babak belur itu.

"Eggnnn..." Orang yang bertanya tadi hanya menelan ludahnya. "Mereka pasti orng yang kuat..." Orang itu jadi ketakutan.

"Hei.. kenapa wajahmu jadi begitu? bukannya tadi kau sok keren, dengan mengatakan akan menaklukan sekolah ini... jangan bilang kalau kau takut ya...!"

Orang tadi hanya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. "tentu tidak bodoh..." jawabnya berat.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian semua orang bubar. Mereka dipulangkan oleh pihak sekolah. ya, sungguh sangat tragis. di hari pertama masuk sekolah, seharusnya menjadi momen-momen bagus dan indah. tapi di SMU Konoha lain, di hari pertama suasana sekolah sungguh sangat kacau, brutal dan tak terkendali... bagaimana dengan besok? minggu depan? atau bulan depan?

**-Oke! Chapter 3 End-**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 update...

Siapa bocah misterius itu? semua pasti sudah pada tahu dong..

maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik..

**Review** oke!


	4. Penguasa SMU Konoha All Boys

Daimo arigatou gozaimazu, pengunjung setia Fanfiction Naruto. Karena sudah mau mengikuti fict saya ke bagian selanjutnya. Fufufufu...

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau chap sebelumnya biasa-biasa saja. Ya, aku adalah penulis yang masih belajar, jadi maklumin saja kalau tulisannya jelek. Banyak typo's yang bertebaran. Yang kedua thanks banget reviewnya, kritik, dan saran. Lalu saya minta maaf banget -_-, bwt penggemar YAOI NaruSasu.

Di sini saya menceritakan friendshipnya NaruSasu bukan Romance NaruSasu. Jadi, kalo tidak berminat dengan fic saya, engga apa-apa ko... Kalau peminatnya gag ada nanti saya bisa hapus. lalu romance di sini hanya sebagai **bumbu**, karena saya membuat cerita ini sebagai Action (menitik beratkan pada pertarungan dan ambisi Naruto). Aku kira segitu ajah. Sekali lagi Thanks bwt yg udh review yaa... Sekarang kembali ke cerita.

**Read** and **Review**? Oke!

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**"New School, New Friends"**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Action, akan ada banyak pertarungan, typo's.**

**Genre : Friendship & Action**

**Rate : T**

**Author : "KeMondKemon"**

**Chapter 4**

**Penguasa SMU Konoha All Boys**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari setelah peristiwa itu. Keadaan sekolah mulai stabil. Kini para siswa sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Pagi-pagi sekali bocah berambut kuning sudah terlihat rapi. Dia mengeluarkan tunggangannya dari garasi. Ya, kemarin Minato menepati janjinya. Dia membelikan Naruto Motor baru. Walau Naruto belum pernah menggunakan motor kopling. Tapi dia tetap ingin nekat berangkat sekolah dengan menungganginya. "Ayah! Aku berangkat dulu ya." kata Naruto mulai berdiri. Dia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hm.." Minato menoleh menghentikan acara makannya sesaat. "Tunggu sebentar Naruto, ayah masih makan. Kau duduk saja dulu. Nanti ayah antar." Jawabnya.

"Tak perlu ayah. Aku mau menjajal motorku sekalian. Hihihi" Naruto menggosok hidungnya sambil nyengir kuda.

Mendengar itu, Minato jadi menatap lekat "Jangan bodoh! Kau belum pernah menunggangi motor kopling! Ayah tak mau kalau kau berurusan dengan polisi seperti tempo hari!"

Naruto lalu membayangkan kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Ya, gara-gara peristiwa ricuh di hari pertamanya sekolah. Bocah kuning itu di ringkus polisi, atas tuduhan perkelahian antar sekolah. Tapi, untung saja ayahnya bisa mengurusi hal itu. Naruto jadi terbebas dari hukuman. "Heheh... Tenang saja ayah. Aku sudah tahu cara-caranya ko. Aku akan melaju dengan sangat pelan" Rayunya.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa! hari ini kamu akan ayah antar. Sepulang sekolah, baru nanti ayah ajarkan cara mengendarainya! Dan besok kamu boleh bawa motormu itu. Mengerti?" kata Minato dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Huh..." Gumamnya. 'lihat saja nanti!' Batin Naruto tampak kesal. Dia lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan, bermaksud untuk segera berangkat dengan nekat menunggangi motornya. Sedangkan Minato, tak curiga sedikitpun.

BREEEEMMMMMMM! BREEEEMMMMMMM! Suara motor Naruto mulai melaju agak kurang mulus. Tapi dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengendlikannya.  
"Waaaooooo..." Ucap Naruto ketika kopling ia lepaskan.

Sementara itu, Minato sudah menyelesaikan sarapan. Dia lalu bangkit menuju ruang tamu "Naruto... Naruto..." Panggil Minato mencari Naruto. Dia belum tahu kalau Naruto sudah berangkat.

Lalu Minato , masuk ke garasi. Dia tak menemukan motor oranye Naruto "Apa! Bocah bodoh itu! Dasar ceroboh!" Katanya kesal, setelah menyadari kalau Naruto sudah berangkat menunggangi Motornya.

.oOo.

Sekolah tinggi laki-laki Konoha.

Tampak seorang bocah beralis tebal sedang berdiri di atap sekolah. Seolah-olah dia sedang mengawasi segala aktifitas siswa lain dari atas atap itu "Neji-san, apa kau sudah dengar beritanya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Dia adalah Rock Lee. Teman sekaligus tangan kanan Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah anak kelas dua yang tergabung dalam HYUUGA'S GENK yang di ketuai Neji. Selain Lee ada juga Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino.

Sosok Neji hanya duduk di sebuah bangku sambil memainkan sebuah kayu kecil layaknya stick band "Ya, tentang anak kelas satu yang membuat Hidan dari SMU Akatsuki masuk rumah sakit?" Kilahnya.

Lee menoleh "Kukira dia bocah yang kuat. Apa kita rekrut saja ke kelompok kita?"

"Hmm... Kedengarannya ide bagus.. Tapi kita belum pernah melihat kebolehan bocah itu kan? Aku tak mau merekrut orang lemah!" Kata Neji masih memainkan kayu kecil itu.

Lee menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa kabar itu tak membuatmu tertarik? Dia bisa menjatuhkan musuh kita di saat masih kelas satu? Bila tidak segera direkrut, aku khawatir dia akan menjatuhkan kita dan menguasai sekolah ini?" Lee memberi sorot mata yang tajam.

Neji hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Lee "Tenanglah Lee. Kau terlalu khawatir. Lagipula dia baru kelas satu. Tak akan berani macam-macam." Jawabnya enteng sambil menepuk bahu Lee.

Lee hanya memberi tatapan kosong "Kau terlalu menyepelekan Neji-San, Terserah kau sajalah... Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu... Aku pergi dulu.."

Lee kemudian pergi dari atap sekolah meningalkan Neji sendirian. Sesaat Neji berpikir, sepertinya dia paham dengan bocah kelas satu itu. Apakah benar dia adalah orang yang bersama putri Hinata? Beberapa minggu yang lalu dia sempat melihat bocah itu bersama Hinata sedang dikejar para pengikut Hidan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, sang tokoh utama Uzumaki Naruto. Lagi asyik makan mie ramen dengan senpainya di kedai Ramen Ichiraku. "Arrrrrggghhh..." Sendawa keras terucap dari mulut Naruto. Dia sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkok ramen.

"Sepertinya perutmu itu sudah terisi penuh." Tanya Iruka sambil memainkan tusuk gigi di mulutnya.

Bocah kuning itu masih mengelus perutnya yang rada buncit itu "Ahahaha... Tentu. Aku sangat kenyang. Terima kasih ya, senpai baik sekali. Hihihi" Naruto menyeringai menunjukan gigi putihnya.

"Ya, tak masalah. Hehehe... Hmm, setelah ini, mau ke mana?"

"Ke kelas dong. Ini juga hampir masuk. Kalau senpai?"

" mungkin sama sepertimu..." Jawab Iruka sembari tersenyum.

Lalu keduanya pun berjalan bersama meninggalkan kedai. Karena kedai ramen ichiraku terletak di SMU Konoha khusus cewek. Jadi mereka harus memutar jalan agar sampai di SMU Konoha khusus laki-laki.

"Oh ya senpai. Bisa minta tolong engga?" Kata Naruto masih terus berjalan, mengikuti senpainya.

Iruka menengok ke arah Naruto. Dia tersenyum "Tentu Naruto, selagi aku bisa aku pasti membantumu. Lagi pula kau juga sudah banyak membantuku..."

"hihihi..." Naruto menyeringai. "Bisakah senpai kenalkan aku dengan semua murid di SMU Konoha? Aku ingin mencari teman baru..." Kata Naruto polos.

Seketika itu Iruka berhenti. Dia jadi menundukan kepala. "Maaf Naruto tidak bisa..." Jawabnya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya terbengong dan menghentikan langkahnya juga. "Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Iruka menatap Naruto. Matanya seolah-olah ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. "SMU ini sangat brutal Naruto! Jika kau ingin berteman dengan semua murid di sini. Hanya ada dua pilihan!"

Naruto tampak bingung. "Dua pilihan? Apa maksudnya? Tolong kau jelaskan padaku senpai" Kata Naruto penasaran.

Lalu Iruka memejamkan matanya dan berjalan kembali dengan diikuti Naruto "Hufftt..." Iruka menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Di sekolah ini, terdapat beberapa penguasa, terutama di kelas dua dan tiga. Mereka adalah Rock Lee di kelas B, Inuzuka Kiba di kelas C, Aburame Shino di kelas D. Di mana mereka semua tergabung dalam satu Genk yang di pimpin oleh Hyuuga Neji dari kelas A." Iruka berhenti memberi jeda. Dia mengeluarkan cacatan kecil yang terselip di tasnya.

"Lalu penguasa kelas 3 ada Hatake Kakashi di kelas A, Uchiha Itachi di kelas B, Maito Guy di kelas C, dan Asuma sarutobi di kelas D. Mereka tak seperti anak kelas dua yang tergabung menjadi satu." Iruka berhenti lagi memberi jeda.

"Hmm..." Gumam Naruto memahami penjelasan Hinata.

"kalau di kelas tiga, dibagi menjadi dua penguasa. Yang pertama GENK ANBU di pimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi. Maito guy dari kelas C dan Asuma dari kelas D adalah pengikutnya." Iruka membalik-balikan catatan kecilnya. "Yang ke dua adalah GENK RED CROWS yang di gawangi oleh Uchiha Itachi. Walaupun cuma penguasa kelas B dia sangat tangguh. Terbukti saat pertarungannya dengan Hatake Kakashi. Dia mampu mengimbangi perlawanan Hatake." Kata Iruka mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto manggut-manggut "Oh begitu ya? Jadi, apa maksud dari dua pilihan itu." Naruto menatap malas Iruka.

"Eggnn.." Iruka menelan ludah. Dia berhenti menghadap Naruto. "Jika ingin berteman dengan mereka, kau harus memilih, menjadi pengikut mereka, atau menjadi bos mereka dengan mengalahkan para penguasa itu."

"Oh... Jadi begitu ya? Jadi bila ingin berteman, Aku hanya perlu mengalahkan mereka? Begitu?" Tanya Naruto enteng.

"Ya, memang benar. Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Iruka balik tanpa curiga sesuatu. Dia lalu berjalan kembali dengan diikuti Naruto.

"shishishi... Tentu saja mengalahkan para penguasa itu. Mereka pasti kuat, aku membutukan mereka." Jawab Naruto spontan.

Iruka memberikan ekspresi konyol, mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Dia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan bertindak seperti itu. "Bodoh! Kau bisa mati bila melakukan itu?!" Sahut Iruka melotot.

"Tenang saja, aku ini kuat."

Iruka sweatdrop "Iya, aku akui kau memang kuat Naruto. Tapi masih terlalu cepat untuk mengalahkan mereka."

Naruto memberi tatapan bingung "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau harus mempunyai pengikut dulu untuk menguasai mereka." Tegas Iruka serius.

"Aku kan sudah punya pengikut?" Kilah Naruto.

Iruka bingung. "Siapa?"

"Hmm..." Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk Iruka.

"Haa..." Iruka membuka mulut lebar setelah tahu yang dimaksud Naruto "Aku? Kau gila ya? Kalau cuma kita berdua juga tidak akan bisa tahu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dong?" Naruto menatap lekat.

"Hmmm.." Iruka berpikir "Begini, kau kan baru kelas satu. Paling tidak jadilah raja di kelas satu. Mungkin dengan itu kau bisa mempunyai banyak pengikut." Iruka mengusulkan ide.

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus. Terima kasih senpai atas sarannya." Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Yup... No problem. Jadi, kau serius ingin menguasai kelas satu?" Sahut Iruka.

"Hmm.." Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hanya itu kan, cara untuk berteman dengan semua siswa di sekolah ini? Aku akan melakukannya" Kata Naruto mantap.

"Ya, kau benar! Kalau begitu, hati-hati. Aku sarankan jangan gegabah, mulailah dari kelasmu dulu."

"Oke..." Jawab Naruto singkat. Bocah kuning itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan saran Iruka. Ya, benar saja. Dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Toh mulai dari mana saja tak jadi masalah, hasilnya akan sama saja.

Lalu keduanya sampai di SMU Konoha khusus laki-laki. Mereka berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Naruto yang belum tahu kelasnya rada bingung. Ya, gara-gara waktu berangkat sekolah menunggangi motor. Naruto jadi terlambat, karena dia harus membawa motornya ke bengkel atas kejadian sial yang menimpanya. Bocah kuning itu jatuh beberapa kali akibat tak bisa mengendalikan motornya. Alhasil motor barunya banyak mengalami kerusakan.

.oOo.

Di kelas C. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Suasana kelas terdengar sangat gaduh dari luar. Tentu saja, karena di dalam sedang terjadi perkelahian hebat.

BUGHH... JDUAARRR...

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk kelas C terbuka karena terdorong seseorang yang sepertinya terpental sehabis menerima tendangan di dadanya. Dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah dan tangan yang terus memegangi dada.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil membangunkan orang tadi.

Orang itu menggelengkan kepala merespon "Terima kasih..."

"Hahaha.. siapa selanjutnya... Akulah yang terkuat di sini!" Orang dengan tampang seperti preman tertawa sendiri di dalam kelas " Baiklah aku kira kalian sudah menyerah. Sekarang ini kelasku!" Ya, dia adalah Mizuki bersama anak buahnya. Mereka semua mencoba untuk menguasai seluruh kelas C dengan melakukan pemberontakan di kelas itu.

Melihat kejadian itu bocah berambut kuning tak tinggal diam. Dia berjalan santai masuk kelas. Dia lalu menepuk punggung Mizuki. sekitika itu juga Mizuki berbalik dan BUGHTTTT! Tinju Naruto menghujam keras pipi Mizuki,

"Brengsek siapa yang men-" Mizuki Kaget melihat sosok Naruto "Ka... Kau?"

Naruto menatap tajam. Dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Sedangkan para siswa lain hanya terbengong melihat itu. "Ini kelasku! Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Cih... brengsek! Ayo kita pergi!" Mizuki akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas C. Ya, dia takut berhadapan dengan Naruto. Karena berita tentang Naruto yang mengalahkan Hidan, cepat menyebar di SMU Konoha. saat ini bocah berambut kuning itu menjadi topik hangat di SMU itu.

.oOo.

"Wahhh.. kau hebat! bisa mengalahkan senior itu dengan satu kali pukulan saja" Ucap salah satu murid.

"Iyaa benar... Sekarang kaulah yang terhebat di sini." Tambah salah satu murid lagi.

"Tadi senior itu sangat sombong dengan mengalahkan kami semua?"

"Kau dari kelas mana?"

"Heii... siapa namamu... tadi itu sangat keren..."

"yeahh... sekarang kita semua akan menjadi pengikutmu kawan!"

Berbagai pujian di lontarkan oleh semua murid. mereka semua tampak kagum dengan Naruto. "Shishishishi... bukan apa-apa. Itu hanya masalah kecil ko... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. aku dari kelas ini, kelas C" Kata bocah kuning itu menggaruk rambut yang tidak gatal itu.

"Apaa? jadi kau Naruto ya? Anak yang mengalahkan Hidan dari SMU Akatsuki itu?" Ujar salah seorang kaget mendengar kata-kata Naruto. tentu saja, karena Hidan adalah orang yang terkenal kuat, jadi tak heran bila mereka kaget.

Naruto berpikir sesaat. "Hmm, maksudmu orang dengan senjata besar itu ya?" Bocah kuning itu membayangkan Hidan memegang senjatanya.

"Yaa.. kau benar! Bagaimana cara kau bisa mengalahkan Dia?" Tanya salah seorang bocah.

"Aku hanya menendang ubun-ubun kepalanya.. hehehe" Kata Naruto polos. Dia lalu duduk di sebuah bangku, tentunya masih di kerumuni siswa lainnya yang haus pertanyaan.

"Ubun-ubun kepala? waw.. itu pasti sangat kerenn...!" Salah satu murid kembali nyeletuk.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda "Hehehehe.. itu bukan apa-apa ko." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Dia terlalu malu karena dipuji terus menerus "Oh ya, apakah kita bisa menjadi teman?" Tanya Naruto tak menyadari bahwa mereka sejak tadi sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman. bukan! Bahkan sebagai pimpinan. Ya, mereka semua menganggap Naruto sebagai pimpinan mereka, karena mereka berpikir Naruto adalah orang yang kuat dan kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Hahahaha.. kau ini ternyata suka bercanda ya..., kita semua teman di sini.." Kata seorang murid menyikut Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

"Hahh.. benarkah? aku sangat senang" Naruto terharu.

"Tentu saja benar, kita adalah teman." Tambah seorang siswa lagi.

"Tidak! bukan itu saja! sekarang kita adalah pengikutmu... kau bisa menyuruh kami untuk melakukan sesuatu." Ibuh anak yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Benar, kau sekarang pimpinan kami. pimpinan di kelas C" Satu murid kembali nimbrung "tiga kali sorak untuk Naruto" Kata siswa tadi mengacungkan tangan yang dikepalkan.

"HipHip"

"Horee..."

"HipHip"

"Horee..."

"HipHip"

"Horee..."

Naruto hanya tertawa bahagia melihat teman-teman barunya. Ya, benar saja, sekarang dia telah mempunyai teman yang baik. bahkan bukan itu saja. Sekarang dialah pemegang kekuasaan di kelas sepuluh C.

.oOo.

Sementara Naruto sedang menikmati kesenangannya di kelas sepuluh C. Di sebuah tempat di belakang sekolah, tepatnya di markas GENK RED CROWS. tampak segerombolan bocah sedang duduk-duduk sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Hmm... Itachi-San, kudengar adikmu masuk sini ya?" Tanya pemuda yang duduk di samping Itachi. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Shisui sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan Itachi di GENK RED CROWS sejak SMP.

"yaa..." Jawab Itachi singkat. dia lalu meminum segelas minuman dingin.

"Apa kita rekrut saja ke GENK kita. Kukira dia kuat, karena dia adalah adikmu..." Usul Shisui.

"Hm,," Itachi bergumam lalu menengok ke arah Shisui "Tidak... aku tak ingin memasukan dia ke GENK kita, lagipula dia masih kecil." Jawab Itachi halus.

"Hmmm... apa yang membuat kau berpikir seperti itu? Apa kau ingat? saat dia SMP, dia pernah minta untuk bergabung dengan kita. tapi kau menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama" Shisui memandang ke arah Itachi "Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu. Tapi, kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajaknya bergabung. Pikirkanlah lagi, dia akan angat berguna Itachi-san" Shisui mencoba merayu.

"Tidak... sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membiarkan bocah itu masuk ke GENK ini. Kecuali satu!" Itachi tampak serius.

"Kecuali? apa maksudmu? kau akan membuat persyaratan untuk memasukan adikmu sendiri? jangan bodoh!" Shisui terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. karena sekolah ini keras!" Itachi menyandarkan kaki kanan di paha kaki kiri. "Jika dia ingin bergabung denganku! Dia harus bisa mengalahkanku dulu." Tegas Itachi dingin.

"Waoww.. jadi? kau akan mengajaknya bertarung sekarang?" Tanya Shisui kembali.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala "Tidak! bukan sekarang... Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk saat ini. Tapi nanti... kalau saat itu tiba..." Ujar Itachi serius.

"He... Kau terlalu meremehkannya Itachi-san. . . ." Shisui terkekeh melihat ke arah Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memandang ke arah depan tanpa ekspresi "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba adikmu itu datang kemari dan mengajakmu berduel? Apa kau akan lari? Atau bersembunyi? Atau—"

"Maksudmu seperti itu?" Potong Itachi cepat sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

Shisui menoleh ke arah pandangan Itachi. Dilihatnya sosok bocah dengan bentuk mata Onyx seperti Itachi. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke—adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Dia hanya sendirian berdiri di depan Markas GENK RED CROWS.

"Mau apa dia kemari?" Gumam Itachi.

Sedangkan Shisui hanya nyengir kuda "Sepertinya akan menarik..."

"Heii... Itachi! keluarlah...!" Teriak Sasuke dari depan markas GENK RED CROWS.

Itachi dan Shisui segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu lekas menuju depan. Para pengikut Itachi banyak yang bertanya-tanya. Siapa gerangan bocah yang berani memanggil Itachi dengan kasar begitu. Lalu mereka semua juga keluar membuntuti Itachi.

"Sasuke? Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Itachi dengan muka serius.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku ingin menepati janjiku! Aku ingin bertarung denganmu!" Ketus Sasuke tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Itachi-san... Bocah itu berani juga yah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan. Sepertinya, waktu yang kau bilang tadi sudah tiba." Celetuk Shisui yang berdiri di samping Itachi.

Itachi sama sekali tak menghiraukan omongan shisui.

"Pulanglah. . . . Kau masih terlalu cepat untuk menentangku." Kata Itachi sambil berbalik ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Rupanya dia tak tertarik sama sekali dengan tantangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sadis "Heee. . . . Pengecut! Dasar lemah. . . Apa kau takut melawanku? Sekarang ini aku bukanlah bocah ingusan seperti dulu!" Pancing Sasuke.

Pemuda berkucir itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kemudian berbalik kembali. "Jaga omonganmu Sasuke. . . . Sebagai adik kau sangat tidak sopan." Dia menyisir rambutnya yang tertiup angin dengan jari-jari tangan.

"Apa? Adik?!" Para pengikut Itachi bertanya-tanya.

"Bodoh! Apa kalian tak menyadari! Ada banyak kemiripan diantara mereka!" Tegas Shisui pada para pengikut Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

'Dia... Uchiha Shisui...' Batin Sasuke saat meluhat Shisui.

Lalu para pebgikut Itachi mengangguk "Hmm... Memang benar..." Kata salah seorang pengikut.

"Itachi-san? Apa kami boleh menghajar adikmu? Dia sudah lancang padamu?" Tanya para pengikut itu.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya, yang seketika itu membuat hening suasana.

"Sasuke! Saat ini aku malas untuk bertarung melawanmu, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan tidur... Aku tak suka bila harus bertarung dengan anak kecil sepertimu..." Tegas Itachi meremehkan.

"jadi? Memang benar kalau kau takut melawanku. Tak kusangka... Uchiha Itachi ketua di GENK RED CROWS hanyalah seorang pengecut! Tak berani melawan anak kecil sepertiku." Dia tersenyum sambil menundukan kepala "Payah!" Dia menatap tajam ke arah Itachi.

Pemuda berkucir itu memanas dengan perkataan adiknya. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap bersabar "Kau mencoba memancingku? Tapi maaf aku tak akan melawanmu!"

"Hmm..." Sasuke bergumam sambil memikirkan kata-kata baru untuk memancing Itachi. "Baiklah? Kau sudah tahu itu? Kalau begitu, GENK ini sekarang milikku. Kalian para pengikut bodoh? Sekarang kau adalah anak buahku... Mengerti.. Sampai jumpa..." Sasuke menguap sambil menggaruk pipi. Dengan langkah santai dia membalikan badan, lekas berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke saku celana. Dia terlihat senang sekali dengan perkataannya barusan.

Tampak jelas para pengikut Itachi banyak yang geram. Lalu tiba-tiba, salah satu pengikut Itachi langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke mencoba menyerang "Brengsek kau! Aku tak akan mau jadi pengikutmu!" Dia sudah naik darah dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Menyadari itu, Sasuke langsung beraksi. Dia bergegas berbalik menendang wajah penyerang sesaat sebelum penyerang itu melancarkan serangan.

JDUGG! penyerang itu jatuh dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah. Pengikut Itachi tampak kesakitan.

"OW..." Shisui dan pengikut lainnya memberikan ekpresi seolah-olah mereka yang terkena tendangan.

Itachi hanya bergumam melihat hal itu "Bodoh!"

"Itachi-san, dia memberi sinyal bahaya" Kata Shisui menenggor Itachi.

Ya, salah satu ketetapan yang dibuat Itachi mengatakan 'Jika ada salah satu anggota yang dipukul atau ditindas oleh orang lain. Maka anggota GENK harus membantu. Dalam artian harus bertindak menghajar orang melukai anggota GENK itu. Hal itu bisa disebut sebagai sinyal bahaya.'

Sasuke yang melihat Shisui dan Itachi sedang berbincang-bincang seperti membicarakan sesuatu dari kejauhan lantas berteriak "Hei... Kepala duren! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan hah?"

"Kepala duren?" Shisui memegang rambutnya "Hei brengsek! Siapa yang kau maksud kepala duren hah!" Shisui menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan menunjukan gigi setajam hiu.

"Kau! Kepala duren!" Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Itachi-san! Dia itu sudah kelewatan, jika kau mengijinkan! Aku akan menghajar bocah sialan itu."

Itachi melihat wajah Shisui namun tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Ahh... Terlalu lama!" Ujar shisui cepat.

Shisui maju berjalan cepat ke arah sasuke. "Bocah sialan! Hiyaa..." dia jadi berlari kencang.

Sasuke menunduk memasang kuda-kuda "Majulah..." Saat Shisui sampai di depan Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyungkal badan Shisui ke atas. Akibatnya shisui terlempar ke belakang Sasuke.

BRUK! SREEKKK...

"Sialan!" Dia langsung bangkit berniat untuk menyerang kembali.

Diayunkannya tangan kanan mencoba memukul Sasuke. Dengan Gerakan yang megagumkan Sasuke merendahkan badannya menghindari pukulan Shisui sambil ! Tinju Sasuke mengenai telak ulu hati Shisui. "UGh..." Shisui memegang perutnya meringis kesakitan sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Cukup!" Suara Itachi menyeru keras.

Sasuke menoleh. "Apa?!"

"Baiklah! Kau sudah keterlaluan. Aku akan melawanmu sekarang! Jadi, Bersiaplah!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas "Itu yang kuinginkan!" Sasuke menekan jari-jarinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi khas.

Kedua pasang mata onyx saling menatap tajam. Mereka terlihat mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang besar. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup tak biasa. seperti adegan final battle di film action. Kali ini, semua pengikut Itachi mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka tak menyangka, kalau ketua mereka akan langsung turun tangan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya? Mampukah Sasuke mengalahkan Itachi? Atau malah sebaliknya?

**-Oke! Chapetr IV END-**

**Bersambung. . . .**

* * *

Semoga menikmati Chapter IV. Don't forget **Review** Oke! Selanjutnya ada di Chapter depan.. sabar yaa..

Shishishishi..

**Arigatou!**


End file.
